You Know I Make You Wanna Scream
by Schnuffelrudel
Summary: Was als entspannender Tag mit einem guten Buch beginnt, entwickelt sich zum heißesten Tag ihres Lebens – und das nicht nur wegen des Wetters. Musik, Männer, Schweiß, Tattoos, ein Auto, ein Motorrad und das ganz große Abenteuer.
1. OneShot Part 1

**Kategorie:** Musik/Avenged Sevenfold

**Genre:** öhm... Romanze? *lol*

**Typ:** OS

**Rating:** P18

**Beta:** the fabulous Nina aka Kimi04, who – together with Flo aka Flolinski – literally mind-fucked me into this *runsandhides* All the love for my Rocksau-Pervpack-TeamSchweinchen-Homie Nina, Flo und Tina :D I fucking love you, gals :*

**Zusammenfassung:** Was als entspannender Tag mit einem guten Buch beginnt, entwickelt sich zum heißesten Tag ihres Lebens – und das nicht nur wegen des Wetters. Musik, Männer, Schweiß, Tattoos, ein Auto, ein Motorrad und das ganz große Abenteuer.

**Anmerkung:** Eigentlich, ja eigentlich sollte das hier ein PWP werden, aber irgendwie bringe ich das dann doch nicht so ganz fertig... weil ich ja im Grunde meines Herzens total anständig und brav bin und überhaupt und sowieso... Und vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich gerade, wie meine Homies sich kugeln vor Lachen #hmpf

Wer nach Tiefe und Sinn sucht, ist hier falsch und sollte direkt wieder wegklicken. Das hier ist einfach nur Spaß und Leichtigkeit, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Noch etwas: Es werden keine Kondome erwähnt, weil das einfach den Lesefluss stört und extrem hässlich ist. Bei einer „normalen" Geschichte, in der es nur ab und an mal zu Beschreibungen von Sex kommt, ist es sicherlich sinnvoll, Kondome mit in den Text einzubinden. Hier in diesem OS habe ich mir das gespart. Wem es damit besser geht, soll sich die Lümmeltüten einfach dazu denken. Denn niemand würde einfach so ohne Schutz vögeln gehen, nicht mal mit einem Rockstar ;)

**Disclaimer:** Die Songtexte gehören dem jeweiligen Inhaber der Urheberrechte, die Jungs gehören sich selbst, Dorian Gray gehört Oscar Wilde. Mir gehört nur der Mac, auf dem ich mir das alles mal eben ausgeliehen habe, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben und einen netten kleinen #TeamSchweinchen OS zu schreiben.

**Anmerkung 2:** Eigentlich war das hier als OneShot mit maximal 5000 Worten geplant, aber irgendwie ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Der OS hat mittlerweile um die 13000 Wörter und ist noch nicht fertig, also habe ich nun beschlossen, das Ding aufzuteilen und in drei Abschnitten zu posten *headdesk*

Und los geht's...

**You know I Make You Wanna Scream**

„Relax while you're closing your eyes to me

So warm as I'm setting you free

With your arms by your side there's no struggling

Pleasure's all mine this time"

Avenged Sevenfold – Scream

„_Darf man das Kunstwerk ansehen, Mr. Gray?"_

_Dorian erschrak. „Es hält kein Interesse für Sie, Mr. Hubbard", sagte er und behielt den Mann im Auge. Er war imstande, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn zu Boden zu werfen, wenn er es wagte, den schimmernden Vorhang zu heben, der das Geheimnis seines Lebens bedeckte. „Ich will Sie nicht länger bemühen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Freundlichkeit, dass Sie hierüber gekommen sind."_

„_Nicht im geringsten, Mr. Gray, nicht im geringsten. Stets zu allen Diensten für Sie bereit." Und Mr. Hubbard stampfte die Treppe hinunter, gefolgt von seinem Gesellen, der sich noch einmal nach Dorian umsah. Ein Ausdruck sc__heuer Bewunderung lag auf __seinem__ gewöhnlichen, unschönen Gesicht. Er hatte nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so wunderschön war._

_Als der Schall ihrer Fußtritte verhallt war, verschloss Dorian die Tür und steckte den Schlüssel in die Tasche. Er fühlte sich gerettet. Niemand sollte je das Grauenhafte erblicken, kein Auge sollte je seine Schande sehen._

Gähnend legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Ein schneller Blick auf die grün leuchtenden Ziffern ihres Radioweckers verriet, dass es kurz nach 18 Uhr war. _Verdammt,_ dachte sie sich, _habe ich wirklich so lange gelesen?_ Eigentlich hatte sie nur in das Buch hineinschauen wollen, doch bereits nach den ersten Seiten war sie so von der Geschichte gefesselt gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr hatte aufhören können. Nur noch ein Kapitel, nur noch ein Kapitel – das war während des Lesens ihr Mantra gewesen. Bloß eine Seite noch, dann mache ich dies, wenn ich die nächste Szene gelesen habe, dann mache ich jenes. Jetzt war es schon fast zu spät, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, denn seit der Postbote am Vormittag geklingelt und ihr das Päckchen mit dem Buch überreicht hatte, hatte sie versunken in der Welt des Dorian Gray auf dem Bett gelümmelt und die Seiten des Buches regelrecht verschlungen. Ihre für diesen Tag eingeplanten Vorhaben waren in den Hintergrund gerückt, wo sie immer noch darauf warteten, in die Tat umgesetzt zu werden.

Diese würde sie heute jedoch nicht mehr erledigen. Der Tag neigte sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende entgegen. Die Dämmerung zog gerade herauf und schickte die Sonne in den wohlverdienten Feierabend.

Wenn sie aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte sie beobachten, wie sich der strahlende Feuerball aufmachte, Stück für Stück im Meer zu versinken und das leuchtende Brennen am Himmel immer mehr der heraufziehenden Nacht weichen wollte. In wenigen Stunden würden Strand, Meer und Haus in Dunkelheit gehüllt sein.

Müde reckte sie ihre Glieder. Was tun mit dem restlichen Abend? Obwohl ihr die Augen zufielen, weigerte sie sich, jetzt schon schlafen zu gehen. Schließlich war Samstag und die Nacht noch jung. Sollte sie sich nicht mit Freunden treffen, in irgendeinen Club gehen oder zumindest eine Bar besuchen und den einen oder anderen Cocktail schlürfen? Danach stand ihr jedoch nicht der Sinn. Sie beschloss den Abend so fortzusetzen, wie er begonnen hatte. Gemütlich. Was letztendlich daraus wurde, konnte sie immer noch spontan entscheiden.

Entschlossen erhob sie sich vom Bett, streckte sich ein weiteres Mal, um ihre steifen Glieder zu lockern, und schlenderte ins Badezimmer. Ein entspannendes Bad wäre jetzt genau das richtige, sie entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Zum einen lag noch immer die flirrende Hitze des heißen Sommertages in der Luft, zum anderen befürchtete sie einzuschlafen, sobald sie sich in die duftenden Schaumberge sinken ließ. Eine Dusche war die Waffe der Wahl, weshalb sie sich unter den prasselnden Regenschauer stellte. Das lauwarme Wasser brachte neues Leben in ihre Muskeln, das prickelnd frische Grapefruit-Duschgel in ihren Geist.

Erfrischt und nackt stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, welche Wahl ihrer Garderobe wohl die praktischste wäre. Sie war nicht eins dieser typischen Mädchen, die einen Schrank voller Kleider hatten und dennoch jammerten, sie hätten nichts zum Anziehen. Überhaupt war der allgemeine _Girlie-Zug_ an ihr vorbeigefahren. Schon als Teenager hatte sie es peinlich gefunden, wenn ihre Freundinnen neuesten Klatsch ausgetauscht, sich über andere die Mäuler zerrissen, wegen irgendeines Superstars Kreischanfälle bekommen hatten oder wegen eines neuen Rocks vor Freude beinahe ins Koma gefallen waren.

Sie konnte dieses Mädchenhafte zwar nicht nachvollziehen, aber akzeptieren. Und ihr Freundeskreis akzeptierte ihren Mangel an Begeisterung für Makeup und Frisuren und Pink und Pop. Schließlich zählten bei einer Freundschaft die wichtigen Dinge im Leben und nicht dieser oberflächliche Schwachsinn. Obwohl sie meist wie ein Freak oder Alien aus der Gruppe perfekt durchgestylter Menschen um sich herum heraus stach, fühlte sie sich wohl in ihrer Haut und unter ihren Freunden.

Tief in Gedanken versunken stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und wusste urplötzlich ganz genau, was sie heute noch machen wollte, als hätte es eine göttliche Eingebung direkt in ihren Verstand gemalt. Bekleidet mit ihrer Motorradkluft aus schwarzem Leder, das sich weich an ihre Haut schmiegte und an den wichtigen Stellen mit Protektoren verstärkt war, schwang sie sich auf ihre nachtblaue Hayabusa. Unter der Lederjacke trug sie ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck „_For my next magic trick, I'll need a condom and a volunteer..._", ihre Füße steckten in schweren Motorradstiefeln und ihr Kopf war von einem mattschwarzen Helm geschützt. Die Mühe, ihre Haare zu föhnen oder auch nur annähernd in einen Frisur ähnlichen Zustand zu versetzen, hatte sie sich gar nicht erst gemacht. Der Helm würde sowieso jeglicher Anstrengung den Garaus machen, denn er drückte einfach alles platt, was ihm unter die Polsterung kam.

Sie schob die schwere Maschine aus der Garage, schwang sich darauf und trat mit voller Kraft den Kickstarter durch. Röhrend erwachte der Motor zum Leben, dessen satter Klang in ihren Ohren dröhnte. Sanfte Vibrationen versetzten jede Zelle ihres Körpers in verzückte Schwingungen. Nach einem letzten Check, ob sie auch alles dabei hatte, was sie brauchte – Schlüssel, Geldbörse, Handy –, drehte sie den Gashahn auf und rollte gemächlich durch die Nachbarschaft. Sobald sie allerdings die Stadtgrenzen von San Clemente hinter sich gelassen hatte, gab sie richtig Gas und schoss den Pacific Coast Highway entlang Richtung Norden.

Ein bisschen ärgerte sie sich, nicht über die Interstate 5 gefahren zu sein, denn dort hätte sie ihrer Maschine richtig die Sporen geben können, wohingegen sie sich hier am Riemen reißen musste, denn die Cops waren ziemlich pingelig, was die Durchsetzung des Tempolimits anbelangte. Aber der unglaubliche Blick, den die letzten Fetzen der Sonne über die Küstenstraße boten, entschädigte zweifellos für den entgangenen Fahrspaß. Feine Sandstrände wechselten sich mit steinigen Küstenabschnitten ab. Auffrischender Wind setzte den Ozean in Bewegung, trieb die Wellen dem Land entgegen, wo sie entweder weiß schäumend an den Klippen zerschellten oder sich am Ufer der Strände verliefen. Palmen wiegten sich im Wind. Getoppt wurde die ganze Szenerie von einem Himmel, der aussah, als wäre ein Buschfeuer darin entzündet worden. Es war zugleich unwirklich und atemberaubend.

Dreißig Minuten, nachdem sie zuhause losgefahren war, erfasste ihr Scheinwerferkegel einen Mann, der wiederholt mit voller Wucht gegen den Vorderreifen seines Autos trat.

Eigentlich sollte sie weiter fahren, das Treiben am Straßenrand einfach ignorieren. Doch dieser Mann strahlte in seiner zerstörerischen Wut eine solche Verzweiflung aus, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als direkt neben ihm anzuhalten, das Visier hochzuklappen und ihn anzusprechen.

„Hi, ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme.

Der Mann hob seinen Kopf und wirkte zuerst, als wolle er nicht antworten, sondern seinen Frust einfach weiter an dem armen Fahrzeug auslassen. Doch er besann sich eines Besseren.

„Diese verfickte Dreckskarre ist einfach liegen geblieben! Nichts geht mehr, nicht mal das Radio!", erwiderte er frustriert und trat noch einmal kräftig gegen den Vorderreifen.

„Wie wäre es mit Hilfe rufen, anstatt das arme Auto zu verprügeln", schlug sie schmunzelnd vor. Ihren Helm hatte sie mittlerweile abgenommen und an den Lenker gehängt.

Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, bei dem man meinen könnte, jemand hätte ihm seinen Keks geklaut. Ihr fiel der Ring auf, der deine volle Unterlippe zierte. Über seiner etwas schmaleren Oberlippe und an seinem Kinn war der erste Hauch eines Bartschattens zu sehen. Ihr juckte es förmlich in den Fingern, die Konturen nachzuzeichnen und über die Stoppeln zu fahren. Doch der Mund fing an sich zu bewegen, was sie aus ihrer kleinen Träumerei heraus riss.

„Lady, es ist nicht so, dass ich das nicht versucht hätte. Aber mein beschissenes Handy hat hier keinen Empfang." In diesem Moment erhellte sich sein Gesicht und ein aufgeregtes Funkeln trat in seine grünen Augen. „Kannst du mir vielleicht deins leihen?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln, das umwerfende kleine Grübchen auf seine Wangen zauberte.

Einen Augenblick lang war sie sprachlos und nutzte diese Zeit, ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Seine Haare konnte sie nicht sehen, sie waren unter einem dunklen Basecap verborgen. Er trug eine ausgewaschene schwarze Jeans, ein dunkelgraues, mit irgendwelchen Gargoyles bedrucktes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Um seinen Hals hing eine Kette, die an die Hundemarken der Army erinnerte.

Ehe sie dazu kam seine Schuhe zu mustern, räusperte er sich. Ihr Kopf schoss nach oben und sie sah in sein erwartungsvolles Gesicht. Dieser intensive Blick, dieses leuchtende Grün seiner Augen, das sich bis tief in ihre Seele bohrte und auf ewig in ihre Netzhaut brannte, ließ ihre Beine zu Gelee werden und ihr Herz um einiges schneller schlagen. Ihr Magen befand sich im freien Fall.

„Ähm, okay", sagte sie leicht geistesabwesend, dumpf klang seine Bitte um ihr Handy in ihren Ohren nach. Sie zog es aus ihrer Motorradjacke und reichte es ihm. Er drückte zwei Tasten, hielt inne und stieß ein ernüchtertes Seufzen aus.

„War ja klar", brummte er, „dass dieser beschissene Schrotthaufen im wohl einzigen Flecken Kaliforniens verrecken muss, an dem es ein Funkloch gibt." Ein weiteres Mal holte er mit dem Bein aus und ließ seinen Fuß gegen den Reifen krachen. Wie es aussah, wohl etwas zu heftig, denn er rief laut „Aua, Scheiße!", schüttelte sein Bein und hüpfte auf dem anderen umher. Er wirkte wie ein großer Teddybär, dem man zu wenig Schaumstofffüllung gegönnt hatte, was nicht unbedingt gut für ihr eh schon rasendes Herz war.

„Wo musst du denn hin? Zu deinem Stützpunkt?", fragte sie die auf seiner Brust liegenden Marken betrachtend. Dabei überlegte sie, ob es in der Nähe überhaupt einen Stützpunkt gab.

„Was?", entgegnete er irritiert, aber ihm dämmerte schnell, worauf sie anspielte. „Ach, meine Hundemarke. Fuck, nein, ist nur Deko. Ich muss nach Long Beach ins Entertainment Center zu einem Konzert. Verdammt, ich komme zu spät."

„Ist meist nicht schlimm, man verpasst nur die Vorbands."

Er sah sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Ich will mir das Konzert nicht _ansehen_, ich muss dort _spielen_! Oder besser gesagt, ich singe. Meine Band ist der Headliner des Abends", erklärte er ungeduldig.

„Ooooooooooh", war ihre alles andere als intelligente Antwort und nicht nur deswegen wollte sie sich am liebsten kopfüber ins Meer stürzen. Um sich nicht noch weiter zu blamieren, fragte sie gar nicht erst, wie seine Band hieß. „Pass auf", versuchte sie sich aus der Peinlichkeit zu retten, „es ist nicht mehr weit bis Long Beach. Spring auf, ich bring dich hin. Hab zwar keinen Helm für dich, aber wird schon schief gehen. Da kannst du dann auch jemanden wegen deines Autos anrufen."

Wieder trat dieses unglaubliche Leuchten in seine Augen, das ihre ohnehin schon weichen Knie noch weicher werden ließ. Er riss sie in seine Arme und dabei fast vom Motorrad, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie geschwind auf den Mund. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten sanft über ihre Lippen und jagten von dort einen wohligen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Die dabei zwischen den beiden entstandene Spannung war kaum zu ignorieren. Die Luft schien förmlich zu knistern. Ob das an der Reibung ihrer beider Lederjacken liegen konnte?

„Danke, du bist mein rettender Engel", sagte der Mann begeistert. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Probleme damit, eine wildfremde Frau zu küssen und zu ihr auf eine Höllenmaschine zu steigen, und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu. „Übrigens, ich heiße Matthew, nenn mich einfach Matt", stellte er sich vor, ehe er sich auf das Motorrad schwang.

„Hi Matt", sagte sie grinsend, setzte ihren Helm wieder auf und erweckte ihre Maschine abermals zum Leben.

Matt klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie war gerade im Begriff gewesen, ihr Visier zu schließen, hielt aber inne und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Was?", rief sie hinter sich.

„Wie soll ich dich nennen?", fragte er.

„Ich bin dein rettender Engel, nenn mich einfach Angel", erwiderte sie, klappte endlich das Visier nach unten und gab Gas.

Falls Matt enttäuscht darüber war, dass sie ihm nicht ihren richtigen Namen verraten wollte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, und obwohl es nicht notwendig war, da Angel aus Sorge um seinen ungeschützten Kopf recht langsam fuhr, schmiegte er sich eng an ihren Rücken und umschlang ihre Taille mit seinen Armen, seine Hände ruhten flach auf ihren Hüften. Unwillkürlich wurde sie noch langsamer, denn selbst durch ihre beiden Lederjacken konnte sie seine Wärme spüren, was gar nicht gut für ihre kaum noch vorhandene Konzentration war.

Schon bald erreichten sie ihr Ziel und viel zu früh verschwanden seine Arme und somit auch seine Wärme. Angel wünschte, sie wäre noch langsamer gefahren. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät, denn sie standen vor einem abgesperrten Bereich des Centers und es wurde Zeit, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Sie kannte diesen Mann nicht, daher sollte es ihr nicht schwer fallen loszufahren, aber genauso war es. Matt war vom Motorrad abgestiegen und stand mit seinem Handy am Ohr neben ihr. Er erklärte der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung, was passiert war und dass sich jemand um sein Auto kümmern sollte.

Nachdem er dies geregelt hatte, sah er sie lächelnd an. Ihr Blick klebte an seinen Grübchen und versank dann in seinen Augen. „Danke fürs Fahren", sagte er und seine dunkle, leicht kratzige Stimme jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete sie leise. Sie ließ kurz den Motor aufheulen und war drauf und dran, ohne ein weiteres Wort davon zu rasen, denn ihr Part in diesem Akt war vorüber. Matt schien allerdings andere Pläne zu haben. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Nach Hause?" Ihre Erwiderung klang nicht nach einer Antwort. „Ich habe dich hergebracht und fertig."

„Geh nicht", murmelte er. „Falls du keine Pläne hast, meine ich. Geh nicht."

Angel war verwirrt. Was sollte sie noch hier? Es gab keinen Grund, noch länger hier vor der Halle zu stehen und das unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern. Trotzdem konnte sie ihre Füße nicht davon überzeugen, sich auf die Fußrasten zu stellen, und ihre Hand nicht davon, den Gashahn aufzureißen. Matt bemerkte ihr Zögern und musterte ihr fragendes Gesicht.

„Hast du Pläne?", wollte er wissen.

Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Okay, warte." Er ging zu den wartenden Security-Leuten und sprach mit ihnen. Angel verstand nicht, worüber sie sich unterhielten, sie waren zu leise. Dann zückte er wieder sein Handy und telefonierte kurz. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, schon kam ein Kerl wie ein Schrank aus dem Gebäude gerannt, dessen Bart fast bis zu seinem wuchtigen Bauch hing.

„Matt, du blöder Sack, wo treibst du dich rum? In einer Dreiviertelstunde geht eure Show los. Beweg deinen Arsch rein, aber schnell!", brüllte Rauschebart ohne Begrüßung los. Matt beachtete das Geschrei jedoch gar nicht.

„Hast du dabei, worum ich dich gebeten habe?", fragte er nur.

Missmutig drückte ihm der Mann ein Band in die Hand, an dem eine eingeschweißte Karte hing. Matt drehte sich um, ließ den weiterhin meckernden Riesen einfach stehen, und kehrte zu Angel zurück. Grinsend drehte er den Zündschlüssel ihrer Maschine und zog ihn heraus. Dann nahm er ihre Hand. „Komm", sagte er schlicht. Seine Stimme, die dieses eine Wort so verheißungsvoll klingen ließ, glich einem zärtlichen Streicheln, das wie eine sanfte Sommerbrise über ihre Haut streichelte und eine Gänsehaut auf ihren ganzen Körper zauberte . Ohne ihren Beinen den Befehl gegeben zu haben bewegten sie sich vom Motorrad, sodass sie nun – zum ersten Mal, seit sie Matt aufgelesen hatte – zu voller Größe aufgerichtet vor ihm stand.

Er ließ sie los, nahm ihr vorsichtig den Helm ab und legte ihn auf die Sitzbank. Dann streifte er ihr das um sein Handgelenk baumelnde Band über den Kopf, dabei strichen seine Daumen wie zufällig hauchzart über ihre Ohren und Wangen. Ohne Unterlass starrte er dabei in ihre Augen. Angel stockte der Atem. Die Berührungen waren kaum spürbar und sie fragte sich schon, ob sie vielleicht nur Einbildung gewesen waren, doch sein brennender Blick war alle Bestätigung, die sie brauchte. Seine Finger auf ihrer Haut waren mehr als real gewesen. Wieder ergriff er ihre Hand. „Komm", wiederholte er und zog sie mit sich.

Sie betraten den abgesperrten Bereich und Angel war erstaunt, dass er sie einfach mit hinein nahm. Durfte er das überhaupt? Ein Blick auf die in mit Kunststoff ummantelte Karte, die nun um ihrem Hals hin, zerstreute alle Zweifel. Ein weißer, geflügelter Totenschädel auf schwarzem Grund mit dem Schriftzug _A7X LBC_ zierte die die obere Hälfte, darunter stand: _Crew Member AAA_. Zwar hatte sie keine Ahnung, was _A7X_ bedeutete, _AAA_ war ihr allerdings ein Begriff. Access All Areas, wow!, dachte sie verblüfft.

Der Rauschebart stand immer noch vor sich hin brummend dort und Matt warf ihm im Vorbeigehen den Motorradschlüssel zu. „Hey Rock, kümmere dich um ihre Maschine, ja?", sagte er, blieb aber nicht stehen, um eine Erwiderung abzuwarten. Das war auch nicht nötig.

„Leck mich", rief ihnen der Mann hinterher, strafte seine unhöflichen Worte aber Lügen, indem er zu Angels Maschine ging. Was er damit machte, konnte sie nicht [nicht] mehr sehen, er war außer Sicht verschwunden.

Sobald sie durch die Türen des Entertainment Centers getreten waren, schlug ihnen eine bunte Geräuschkulisse entgegen. Menschen schrien, sangen und johlten. Eine der Vorbands musste gerade auf der Bühne sein. Matt geleitete sie durch weitläufige Gänge, die Geräusche wurden immer lauter. Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Bühneneingang. Matt drehte sich zu ihr herum und nahm auch ihre andere Hand in seine.

„Ich würde dich mit nach hinten nehmen, aber ich muss mich auf die Show vorbereiten. Die Wichser, die mit mir spielen, reißen mir den Schädel runter, wenn ich nicht gleich da bin. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten, ich auf der Bühne, du im Pressegraben", erklärte er hastig mit lauter Stimme, um die Musik zu übertönen. „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst", ergänzte er schnell.

„Gern", erwiderte sie nickend und wurde sogleich von ihm durch den Eingang geschoben. Ein letzter Blick, ein letzter Daumenstreich über die Wange, und schon eilte er den Gang zurück.

Ein bisschen verloren kam sich Angel unter den ganzen Presseleuten schon vor, das Gefühl hielt aber nicht lange an, denn über der Bühne leuchtete plötzlich der gleiche geflügelte Totenschädel auf, der auch auf ihrem Crew-Ausweis prangte. Ehe man die Band sah, hörte man sie. Scharfe Gitarrenriffs, den dumpfen Rhythmus des Basses, das Wirbeln von Sticks auf dem Schlagzeug und eine Stimme, die lauthals „Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Long Beach" brüllte. Danach ging es los, unter tosendem Applaus und begleitet von wilden Begeisterungsrufen raste Matt auf der Bühne nach vorn und sprang auf eins der Podeste. Er hatte sich nicht umgezogen, lediglich eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Den Sinn dahinter verstand Angel nicht, aber sie war auch kein Rockstar.

Wie ein wilder Stier rockte er die Bühne, sang und schrie. Wild hämmernde Songs voller Energie wechselten sich mit gefühlvollen Balladen ab. Es dauerte nicht lang und Angel war gefangen, die Bühnenpräsenz der Band war unglaublich, die Aura fast schon mit den Händen greifbar. Die ganze Zeit über behielt sie Matt im Auge, der alles gab und mit seiner rotzigen Stimme das Publikum mit sich riss. Seine Bandkollegen standen ihm in nichts nach, wussten ihre Fans mit dem kraftvoll dynamischen Spiel auf ihren Instrumenten zu begeistern.

Matt, oder auch M. Shadows, wie er sich, soweit sie mitbekommen hatte, auch nannte, hatte im Laufe der Show seine Band vorgestellt und ein jeder von ihnen übte eine unheimliche Faszination auf Angel aus.

The Rev, der seine Sticks meisterhaft umher wirbelte und dessen auf seinem nackten Oberkörper prangenden Tätowierungen im Licht der Scheinwerfer beinahe lebendig wirkten.

Zacky Vengeance, der in Hemd und Fliege fast schon als Schuljunge hätte durchgehen können, würde denn beides zusammenpassen und der leuchtend pinke Lidschatten um seine Augen ihn nicht wie ein – ohne Zweifel umwerfender – Abkömmling der Munsters aussehen lassen.

Selbst Johnny Christ, der sich mit seinem Bass mehr im Hintergrund aufhielt, vermochte sie uneingeschränkt ihn seinen Bann zu ziehen. Nahezu liebevoll strich er über die Saiten seines Instruments, was schon fast einer erotischen Geste gleichkam.

Doch die größte Faszination – abgesehen von Matt – übte ganz eindeutig der zweite Gitarrist auf sie aus. Synyster Gates, dunkel, düster und von oben bis unten tätowiert, war ein wahrer Meister im Umgang mit der Gitarre. Seine mit schwarzem Kajal umrahmten Augen stachen aus seinem Gesicht hervor. Wie er gerade in seiner zerrissenen Jeans auf der Bühne kniete und ein wuchtiges Solo zum Besten gab, hätte es Angel nicht gewundert, wenn ihre Ovarien vor Begeisterung einen Paarungstanz aufgeführt hätten. Syns tätowierte Finger waren eine Offenbarung, lang und geschickt, zauberten sie die herrlichsten Riffs herbei. Das Muskelspiel seiner Arme, in die so viel Farbe gestochen war, dass man kaum noch freie Hautstellen fand, ließ Angel wünschen, Syn würde sie statt der Gitarre damit umschlingen und seine Finger nicht über deren Saiten, sondern über ihre Haut streichen lassen.

Lied folgte auf Lied und Matt, der sich unterdessen seiner Jacke und der Sonnenbrille entledigt hatte, kam immer wieder an den Bühnenrand, um Angel sengende Blicke zuzuwerfen und sie verheißungsvoll anzulächeln. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen rann über ihre Haut, ihre Augen wanderten unablässig zwischen Matt und Syn hin und her. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wer von den beiden mehr Zuckungen in ihren unteren Regionen auslöste. Ihre zwar nicht immer anständigen, aber doch meist braven Gedanken malten Bilder in ihren Kopf, für die sie eigentlich rote Ohren bekommen müsste. Aber sobald sie dem Pfad dieser Bilder folgte, war ihr scheißegal, ob diese nun ungehörig waren oder nicht. Die Gedanken waren schließlich frei, richtig?

Ein Schrei riss sie aus ihrem Tagtraum aus bunt verzierten, verschwitzten Körpern, leidenschaftlichem Stöhnen und flammender Lust. Widerstrebend schüttelte sie die Bilder ab und nachdem sie ihren Kopf aus den Untiefen der wüsten Gedanken gezogen hatte, begriff sie, dass dieser Schrei den nächsten Song einläutete. Plötzlich standen die beiden Hauptpersonen ihrer Träumerei direkt über ihr und hielten ihr jeweils eine Hand entgegen. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte sie die Hände an. Die Gedanken waren doch wirklich frei, oder? Oder?

Ihre Arme schienen ein Eigenleben zu führen, sie schossen nach oben und packten die ihr entgegen gestreckten Hände. Als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder, zogen sie die beiden hoch auf die Bühne. Flankiert von purer, Sex ausstrahlender Männlichkeit trat sie ins Scheinwerferlicht, dröhnendes Johlen und Schreien schlugen ihr aus dem Publikum entgegen.

„Hey Lady, wie heißt du?", fragte Syn.

Irritiert sah sie Matt an, der jedoch nur spitzbübisch lächelte, wodurch wieder diese umwerfenden Grübchen auf seinen Wangen erschienen, die ihr Herz noch schneller schlagen ließen. Wie viel konnte ihr hämmerndes Organ wohl noch ertragen, bis es das „Vorübergehend außer Betrieb" Schild aufhängte? „Angel", antwortete sie nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns ins Mikrofon.

„Long Beach, begrüßt Angel", brüllte Matt den Massen entgegen und das ohnehin schon ohrenbetäubende Geschrei schwoll weiter an. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr. „Lust auf ein Spielchen?", fragte er, sein Lächeln war nun alles andere als spitzbübisch. Er sah aus wie ein Raubtier, das sich jeden Moment auf seine Beute stürzen wollte – und zwar nicht, um sie zu fressen, obwohl es seine Schnauze mehr als nur sanft einsetzen würde.

„Warum nicht", erwiderte Angel mit festerer Stimme, als sie erwartet hatte.

Das war das Startzeichen, ein weiterer Schrei erklang, die Musik setzte ein und Matt stürzte sich tatsächlich auf sie. „Caught up in this madness too blind to see, woke animal feelings in me, took over my sense and I lost control, I'll taste your blood tonight", sang er. Plötzlich waren seine Lippen an ihrem Hals, seine Zähne zogen sanft an der empfindsamen Haut. Das Ganze dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, doch es reichte, um ihren Atem stocken und ihre Haut gefährlich brennen zu lassen. „You know I make you wanna scream, you know I make you run from me baby, but know it's too late you've wasted all your time...", sang er weiter. In seinen Augen lagen genau die Versprechen, die in seinen Worten mitschwangen. Angel sollte abgestoßen und verärgert sein, schließlich war es ein mehr oder weniger wildfremder Mann, der sich gnadenlos an sie heran machte, aber es störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Selbst wenn ihr Verstand geschrien hätte – was er nicht tat –, sie solle den Liedtext für bare Münze nehmen, die Beine in die Hand nehmen und rennen so schnell sie konnte, wäre ihr dies nicht möglich gewesen. Ihr Körper war gefangen, gebannt von diesem geschmeidigen Raubtier, dessen raue Stimme direkt von ihren Ohren zwischen ihre Beine schoss und ihren Körper auf dem Weg dorthin in wildesten Aufruhr versetzte.

Als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, schlich sich nun auch noch Syn seitlich an sie heran. Ein Bein auf dem Podest vor ihnen abgestützt stand er neben ihr, seine Finger flogen virtuos über die Saiten und seine Hüften stießen immer wieder gegen ihre. Matt auf der einen und Syn auf der anderen Seite ließen sie an ein Sandwich denken, das absolut nichts mit belegten Brot zu tun hatte.

Matt sang weiter von Lust und Genuss und sie wusste, dass man diesen Text auch anders interpretieren konnte, doch eingekeilt zwischen Sänger und Gitarrist, die einfach nur ungezügelten Sex ausstrahlten und Angels niederste Instinkte erweckten, wusste sie ganz genau, was in diesem Moment gemeint war. „You know I make you wanna scream", dröhnte es wieder in ihren Ohren und es war genau das, was sie von ihm wollte – vor Lust und Genuss zum Schreien gebracht werden. Und wenn sie Matts Blick richtig interpretierte, wollte er es ebenfalls.

Berauscht von dieser unmittelbaren Nähe, von der Musik und den Bildern in ihrem Kopf zog das restliche Konzert wie im Nebel an ihr vorbei und ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich im Backstagebereich in Matts Garderobe wieder. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schob er Angel dagegen und attackierte mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals. Küssend und knabbernd wanderte er zu ihrem Ohr, wo er seine Zähne zart in ihr Ohrläppchen schlug und daran zog. Weiter ging die Reise seines Mundes zu ihrem und er hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich langsam und vorsichtig an den Kuss heranzutasten, sondern attackierte ihre Lippen sofort mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft. Ohne dass sie es bewusst mitbekommen hatte, hatte er ihr die Jacke ausgezogen. Seine Hände verschwanden unter ihrem T-Shirt, raue Finger liebkosten ihre Haut. Gleichzeitig stieß seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund und begierig hieß sie diese willkommen.

Seine Finger erreichten ihren schlichten Baumwoll-BH und in dem tief verborgenen Rest Klarheit, der ihr noch geblieben war, ärgerte sie sich kurz darüber, dass sie nicht mehr Wert auf ihr Aussehen gelegt und schickere Sachen angezogen hatte. Aber sie konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es Matt gerade scheißegal war, was sie trug. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftig, die weichen Rundungen ihrer Brüste zu liebkosen und mit seinen Daumen unter ihren BH zu schlüpfen, um dort aufreizend langsam über ihre Knospen zu fahren, während er sie ohne Unterlass mit einer Inbrunst küsste, die ihresgleichen suchte. Ihre Zungen setzten das erotische Spiel fort, das die Musik und die Neckereien auf der Bühne begonnen hatten.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihnen die Luft knapp, ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander und schwer atmend sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. In Matts lagen unausgesprochene Bitten, die er auch gar nicht artikulieren musste. Als wären ihre Gedanken eins, wusste sie genau, was er fragen und sagen wollte. „Darf ich?" „Halt mich auf, wenn ich zu weit gehe." „Hoffentlich wirst du mich nicht aufhalten müssen."

Auf ihr stummes Nicken hin zog er seine Hände unter ihrem Shirt hervor, öffnete ihre Hose und schob sie samt Unterwäsche herunter. Strampelnd befreite sie sich aus ihren Stiefeln und dem Stoffberg zu ihren Füßen, dabei lagen ihre Hände auf seinen starken, mit apokalyptischen Bildern verzierten Oberarmen. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung entledigte auch er sich seiner Schuhe und seiner Jeans, dann packte er Angel an den Hüften und hob sie hoch. Automatisch schlag sie ihre Beine um seine Taille.

„You know I make you wanna scream", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und drang in einer einzigen Bewegung tief in sie ein. Ein Zischen entwich ihr, es klang wie das Ablassen des Überdrucks aus einem Schnellkochtopf – und genauso fühlte sie sich. Seit sie Matt am Straßenrand aufgelesen hatte, hatte es angefangen in ihr zu brodeln. Erst langsam und sachte, doch mit jeder verstreichenden Minute war der Druck angestiegen und verstärkte sich mit jedem seiner Stöße noch mehr. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Hände zu seinem Haar, das noch immer unter dem Basecap versteckt war. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, riss sie es ihm vom Kopf und warf es auf den Boden und endlich – endlich konnte sie ihre Finger in seine schwarzen Locken knoten, sie packen und daran ziehen, während er immer wilder in sie stieß. Er ließ sich keine Zeit und sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Eingeklemmt zwischen ihn und die Tür nahm sie jeden seiner Stöße in sich auf, durch die Wucht dahinter knallte ihr Kopf nicht nur einmal gegen das harte Holz hinter ihr, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, wäre es ihr egal gewesen. Unterdessen hatten ihre Lippen den zuvor unterbrochenen Tanz wieder aufgenommen und bewegten sich fieberhaft aneinander, ihre Zungen standen dem in nichts nach.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde aus Keuchen Stöhnen und aus Stöhnen Lustschreie. Nein, dieses Zwischenspiel würde nicht lange andauern. Ein Ziehen in Angels Magengegend sagte ihr, dass sie jeden Moment explodieren würde. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich, Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und noch immer stieg der Druck in ihr an. Auch Matts Atem ging immer schneller, auch er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen.

„Komm für mich, Baby, ich möchte spüren, wie du kommst", raunte er und seine Stöße wurden noch heftiger. Sie konnte nicht mehr, hielt es nicht länger aus. Der angestaute Druck brach aus ihr heraus, alle Muskeln in ihr zogen sich zusammen und lösten sich wieder, die Sterne, die eben noch vor ihren Augen getanzt hatten, wurden zur Supernova und blendeten sie förmlich. Laute Schreie begleiteten die Wellen der Lust, die sie überrollten. Sie war so in ihrem Orgasmus gefangen, dass sie Matts geflüsterte Worte nicht wahrnahm, dass sie kaum merkte, wie auch er auf seinen Höhepunkt zuraste. Erst nachdem die letzten Wellen verebbt waren, drang sein lautes Stöhnen an ihre Ohren. Ein Beben rann durch seinen Körper, ein letztes Mal stieß er tief in sie hinein und dann spürte sie, wie er in ihr pulsierte.

Schwer atmend verharrte er in ihr, löste sich von ihren Lippen und ließ seinen Kopf schwer auf ihre Schulter sinken. Die ganze Zeit hatten seine Hände auf ihren Hüften gelegen, nun wanderten sie an ihren Seiten nach oben und drängten sich an der Tür vorbei über ihre Schultern zu ihrem Rücken. Sanft drückte er sie an sich. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder und er hob seinen Kopf. Sie wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, konnte aber nicht. Zwar schämte sie sich nicht für die letzten Minuten, aber dieser Moment, der Augenblick nach der Leidenschaft, war ihr unangenehm. Matt schien ihr Unbehagen zu spüren.

„Alles okay?", fragte er heiser.

Angel nickte nur.

„Sicher?", drängte er.

„Ja, alles klar", erwiderte sie und erschrak ein wenig über ihre eigene Stimme, die sich so rau und fremd anhörte. „Es ist nur... ich weiß nicht, merkwürdig."

„Du hast nichts falsches getan", betonte er, unterlag offensichtlich der Annahme, ihr Handeln mache ihr zu schaffen. „Ich hätte nicht so über dich herfallen dürfen, aber ich wollte dich so..."

„Ich hätte nein sagen können, aber ich wollte nicht. Es ist alles gut, mach dir keine Sorgen", stellte sie lächelnd klar. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, strahlende Augen und bezaubernde Grübchen ließen den unbehaglichen Moment in Nichts verpuffen. Wieder legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre, und obwohl sie sich diesmal sanft und liebevoll berührten, wurde Angels Leidenschaft auf ein Neues geweckt. Ihr erster Appetit war befriedigt, ihr Hunger aber noch lange nicht gestillt. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm genauso ging.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, ich werde dich zum Schreien bringen", meinte er grinsend und löste sich von ihr.

„Oh ja, das hast du, und ganz Long Beach hat es gehört", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd. Ihre wackligen Beine standen wieder auf dem Boden und hielten sie überraschend aufrecht.

„Long Beach hat noch viel mehr gehört als das."

Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, hatte gerade ihre Hose wieder anziehen wollen, und sah ihn entsetzt an. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte er es ernst gemeint? Sein Gesicht gab nichts preis. Konnte sie wirklich dermaßen laut gewesen sein? Und falls es stimmte, sollte es ihr dann nicht einfach egal sein? Schließlich hatte sie, wie Matt eben richtig bemerkt hatte, nichts falsches getan... außer vielleicht mit einem wildfremden Mann in einen Hinterzimmer zu verschwinden und sich mal eben gegen die Tür gedrückt von ihm Ficken zu lassen. Aber ansonsten?

„My name is Buck and I'm here to fuck", murmelte sie.

„Was?" Mit halb hochgezogener Hose stand er vor ihr und sah sie derart verdattert an, dass sie lachen musste.

„Kill Bill, die Braut liegt im Koma und der Pfleger kommt und sagt ‚My name is Buck and I'm here to fuck'. Du kennst doch Kill Bill, oder?"

„Wer kennt den nicht, verdammt geniales Ding, aber wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte er noch immer verdattert.

Sie warf einen bedeutsamen Blick auf die Tür hinter sich und Matt stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

„Baby, ich habe zwar nicht vor, jemandem im Koma zu ficken, aber ich könnte versuchen, dich _ins_ Koma zu ficken", sagte er. Obwohl er immer noch lachte, wusste Angel mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er seine Worte mehr als ernst meinte. Ihr wurde klar, der Abend war noch nicht vorbei. Was nach dem Konzert als Quickie gegen die Garderobentür begonnen hatte, sollte nun offensichtlich fortgesetzt werden. Und wer war sie, dass sie dagegen protestieren könnte? Schon allein die Vorstellung, von seinen bunt tätowierten Armen umschlungen zu werden oder unter seinem bebenden Körper zu liegen – oder noch besser, darauf zu sitzen, oder erst das eine und dann das andere – brachte ihr Blut in Wallung und ließ ihrer Kehle ein seltsam gurgelndes Geräusch entweichen.

***********

;)


	2. OneShot Part 2

**You Know I Make You Wanna Scream – 2.0**

Matt verschwand kurz, um seinen Bandkollegen zu sagen, dass er nicht mit zur Aftershow-Party kommen würde, und einige Minuten später saßen sie auf der Rückbank eines umgebauten Hummers. Obwohl ‚_Rückbank_' wohl das falsche Wort war, denn wuchtig und mit weichem Leder überzogen glich sie eher einem Sofa. Der vordere Teil war durch eine dunkle Scheibe vom Fond abgetrennt. Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen waren Matts Hände wieder auf ihrem Körper, seine Lippen wieder auf ihrem Mund.

„Was ist mit meinem Motorrad?", fragte sie in einem Moment des Luftholens.

„Ich hab Rock doch gesagt, er soll sich darum kümmern", murmelte er an ihren Lippen.

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Matt nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und biss vorsichtig, aber fest zu und saugte sie in seinen Mund. Das Blut staute sich in der Lippe und machte sie noch empfindlicher als ohnehin schon. Sanft fuhr seine Zunge über die pulsierende Haut, der feine Schmerz vermischt mit den zärtlichen Liebkosungen ließ ihren Magen flattern und alles außer dem _Hier und Jetzt_ in Unwichtigkeit versinken.

Matt öffnete ihre Hose, schob sie ein kleines Stück herunter und schlüpfte mit seiner Hand hinein. Ohne zu zögern suchten sich seine Finger einen Weg in ihr Höschen, fanden dort nichts als glatte, weiche Haut. Zielstrebig tasteten sie sich vor und suchten nach der Stelle, nach der sie begehrten, nach der Stelle, die heiß und feucht auf sie wartete. Sobald diese gefunden war, strichen sie mit leichtem Druck über das Zentrum ihrer Lust, um dann mühelos in sie einzudringen. Erst einer, der forschte und tastete, dann ein zweiter, der sie dehnte und überwältigende Gefühle in ihr auslöste. Seine Zähne hatten ihre Lippen freigegeben und waren zu ihrem Hals weitergezogen, wo sie ihr aufreizendes Spiel von Beißen und Saugen fortsetzten.

Stöhnend warf Angel ihren Kopf zurück, in ihr war ein Feuer entfacht, das sie zu versengen drohte, wenn es nicht bald gelöscht wurde. Flammen fraßen sich durch ihre Eingeweide und schossen zwischen ihre Beine, dass sie glaubte, Matts Finger müssten verbrennen. Unbeeindruckt von dieser alles verzehrenden Hitze fuhr er jedoch mit seinem herrlichen Spiel fort, bewegte seine Finger vor und zurück, krümmte sie und verdrehte sein Handgelenk. Immer wieder strich er dabei mit seinem Daumen über diesen empfindlichen Punkt, der förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie und Angel in neue Höhen katapultieren wollte. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu beben. Die Welt um sie herum schien sich zu drehen, ein Empfinden, das die hin und wieder durch die getönten Scheiben fallenden Lichter nur noch verstärkten. Ob es Laternen oder Scheinwerfer anderer Autos waren wusste sie nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal. Alles, was im Moment zählte, war das köstliche Ziehen, das um ihren Bauchnabel tanzte und sich von dort unaufhaltsam in ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Lass mich hören, wie es dir gefällt", raunte Matt an ihrem Ohr und kehrte gleich wieder zurück zu ihrem Hals. Er nippte und saugte daran, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren hämmernden Puls und hörte dabei nicht auf, seine Finger und seinen Daumen zu bewegen und Angel in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Keuchend und stöhnend wand sie sich, er gab ihr so viel und dennoch war es nicht genug. „Mehr", wimmerte sie kaum hörbar, zumindest für ihre Ohren. Matt hatte ihr Flehen offenbar sehr deutlich wahrgenommen. Seine Finger wurden schneller, ihr Stöhnen immer lauter. Zuckend drängte sie sich seiner Hand entgegen, wollte sie immer tiefer in sich spüren. „Fick mich", brachte sie abgehackt hervor, doch er ignorierte ihr Flehen.

„Später", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Finger ihr erbarmungsloses Spiel fortsetzten. Ein Beben durchfuhr ihren Körper, das Brennen in ihr hatte sich inzwischen zu einer Feuersbrunst entwickelt, die nur von seinen talentierten Berührungen gezähmt werden konnte. Unaufhaltsam steuerte sie ihrer Erlösung entgegen, ihr Magen fuhr Achterbahn und ließ ihr den Kopf schwirren. Wie ein Blitz schlug ihr Höhepunkt schließlich ein, anders als zuvor, aber nicht minder intensiv oder befriedigend. „Genau so, lass es raus." Seine Stimme drang gedämpft an ihre Ohren, als wäre ihr Kopf in Watte gehüllt. Heiser schrie sie ihre Lust heraus, auf den Blitz folgte Donner, der durch ihren Körper grollte, wo er alles mitriss, was er finden konnte, und nur erschöpfte Muskeln unter schweißbedeckter Haut zurückließ.

Matts Finger wurden langsamer, bis sie sich schließlich gar nicht mehr bewegten. Sobald sich ihre Muskeln wieder gelockert hatten, zog er sie vorsichtig heraus. Ein Zischen begleitete diese Bewegung und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie begriff, dass sie dieses Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte. Es war albern, aber nachdem seine Finger vollständig verschwunden waren, fühlte sie sich irgendwie leer. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass der Abend noch nicht vorbei war, tröstete sie darüber hinweg.

„Noch ein bisschen mehr und du hättest mir die Finger zerquetscht", sagte Matt leise. Er brauchte nicht zu erklären, was er meinte. Hätte sie die Kraft, nach der ihrer verschollenen Scham zu suchen, wäre sie jetzt rot geworden. „Wir sind übrigens da."

‚Da? Wo?', wollte sie fragen, bracht aber nur ein ersticktes Geräusch heraus. Es waren keine Worte nötig, Matt verstand sie auch so. „Huntington Beach, mein Haus", erklärte er. Geduldig wartete er, bis sie sich wieder ordentlich angezogen und ihre Hose zugeknöpft hatte, was dank ihrer zitternden Hände länger als normal dauerte.

Auf wackligen Beinen stand sie neben dem Auto, zum Glück war Matt sogleich an ihrer Seite und stützte sie, ansonsten wäre sie wohl mit ihrem Hintern auf der Kieszufahrt gelandet. Für viel mehr hatte sie keinen Blick, weder für den Garten, noch für das Haus. Zum einen war es viel zu dunkel, zum anderen lächelte Matt sie diabolisch an, packte sie und hob sie hoch. Es war kein romantisches „Über die Schwelle tragen", nein, im Höhlenmensch-Stil hatte er sie über seine Schulter geworfen und eilte auf die Haustür zu.

Sie betraten gerade die Veranda, da wurden sie von einer Stimme überrascht. „Matthew Charles Sanders", erklang es tadelnd, „lass sofort das Mädchen runter."

Abrupt blieb er stehen, ließ Angel langsam an sich herab gleiten und stellte sie auf ihre Füße. Sie sah sich nach der Stimme um und erblickte eine hübsche Blondine, die mit gerümpfter Nase in der Tür stand. Mit Angel fest im Arm ging er auf die Frau zu und drückte ihr links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tina, Darling, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich noch anzutreffen", sagte er grinsend.

„Wie man sieht", konterte Tina nun etwas sanfter. „Ich habe alles wie gewünscht vorbereitet. Rufst du mich nochmal mitten in der Nacht raus, nur weil du Schampus kalt gestellt haben willst, trete ich dir eine Wendeltreppe ins Kreuz. Ich bin nicht dein Hausmädchen!"

„Nein, nur die allerliebste und allerbeste Nachbarin der Welt und du liebst mich abgöttisch", erwiderte er mit diesem bezaubernden Grübchen-Lächeln.

„Schleimer", sagte diese bloß, musterte Angel von oben bis unten und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Viel Spaß euch beiden." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie von der Veranda.

„Tina?", fragte Angel, sobald sie außer Sicht war.

„Yepp, Tina. Abgefahrene Schecke und immer da, wenn ich sie brauche. Im Gegenzug lasse ich die Finger von ihren Töchtern", sagte er ernst.

Angels entsetzter Blick musste ihn aus der Reserve gelockt haben, denn er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „War nur ein Scherz. Lass uns rein gehen, ich will mein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen."

„Duschen?", fragte Matt, nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten. Der Gedanke, mit ihm unter prasselnden Wasserstrahlen zu stehen und seine nasse Haut an ihrer zu spüren, blockierte ihr Sprachvermögen. Nickend gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie mit seinem Vorschlag einverstanden war. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, dass sie sich von ihm hatte ficken und fingern lassen, sie sich aber noch nicht nackt gesehen hatten – nicht einmal annähernd. Wie hatte das passieren können? War sie ernsthaft so notgeil gewesen, dass sie sich mal eben die Hose heruntergezogen hatte, um sich mir nichts dir nichts vögeln zu lassen? Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort: Ja. Sie war es immer noch. Jedes Wort, jeder Blick, jedes Lächeln schoss sofort zwischen ihre Beine und erweckte den Wunsch in ihr, ihn einfach zu Boden zu ringen und ihm die Hose runterzureißen. Sie wollte sich auf ihn sinken lassen, ihn tief in sich aufnehmen und so lange reiten, bis beide erschöpft keuchend zusammenbrächen. Damit wären die Reitstunden, zu denen sie als junges Mädchen gezwungen worden war, wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen...

Die Frage war nur, was hinderte sie daran?

Vom Haus hatte sie nicht viel gesehen, weil sie einfach nicht darauf geachtet hatte. Jetzt blickte sie sich kurz um. Sie befanden sich in einem Wohnzimmer, dessen Boden mit einem dicken, weichen Teppich ausgelegt war. Es gab nicht viele Möbel, nur eine Sitzecke und einen kleinen Tisch auf der einen, und einen Esstisch samt Stühlen auf der anderen Seite. Dazwischen war viel Platz. Perfekt.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen kniete sie sich vor ihm hin und machte sie sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Nachdem dieser geöffnet war, musste seine Hose daran glauben, die sie ihm samt Boxershorts nach unten zog. Halb entblößt stand Matt nun vor ihr. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen wohlgeformten Waden zu seinen knubbligen Knien und weiter zu seinen Schenkeln. Dort hielt sie inne, zauderte unschlüssig. Doch ihr war klar, die Grenze der Verlegenheit hatte sie schon längst überschritten, die Zeit für falsche Scham war vorbei. Daher wanderten ihre Augen weiter bis sie _ihn_ sah. Fasziniert starrte sie ihn an, sah die Adern auf der samtweich aussehenden Haut, die rosige Spitze, die nicht von einer störenden Hülle verdeckt war, und das Zucken, das ihn gerade zu neuem Leben erweckte.

Ein frischer, seifiger Duft stieg in ihre Nase. Matt musste ihn gewaschen haben, bevor oder nachdem er sich von seinen Bandkollegen verabschiedet hatte.

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr für Angel. Sie beugte sich vor und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge langsam von der Spitze bis zur Wurzel. Bis eben hatte Matt reglos dagestanden, doch nun wanden sich seine Finger in ihre Haare und ein lautes Zischen entwich ihm. „Doch nicht duschen?", fragte er.

Statt einer Antwort wiederholte sie dieses Spiel, leckte von der Spitze zur Wurzel und wieder zurück. Diesmal reichte ihr das jedoch nicht, sie wollte mehr – mehr von ihm spüren, mehr von ihm schmecken. Also ließ sie ihre Zunge um die Spitze kreisen, umschloss diese dann mit ihrem Mund und saugte sanft daran. „Oh Gott", stöhnte Matt. All sein Blut schien sich nun in seinen unteren Regionen zu sammeln, eben noch schlaff und weich, wuchs er und drängte sich hart und pulsierend weiter zwischen ihre Lippen. Eine stumme Aufforderung, der Angel nur zu gern nachkam. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie ihn tiefer in ihren Mund gleiten, reizte ihn dabei sanft mit den Zähnen und umspielte ihn weiter mit ihrer Zunge. Erst ganz sachte, dann immer stärker saugte sie und nahm ihn so weit in sich auf, wie sie konnte. Sie spürte, wie schwer es ihm fiel stillzuhalten und nicht sofort gnadenlos ihren Mund zu ficken. Es gefiel ihr, dass sie ihn mit derart geringem Aufwand verrückt machen konnte.

Gemächlich bewegte sie ihren Kopf vor und zurück, ohne dabei den Sog oder das Spiel mit Zähnen und Zunge zu vernachlässigen. „Oh Gott", stöhnte Matt abermals, „oh Gott, verdammt."

Sie ließ ihn fast vollständig aus ihrem Mund gleiten, sodass ihre Lippen erneut nur die Spitze umschlossen und biss zart hinein. Ein tiefes Grollen dröhnte in Matts Kehle und Angel wusste, sie war auf dem richtigen Weg. Erneut ließ sie ihn in ihrem Mund verschwinden und entspannte ihren Hals, damit sie ihn tiefer aufnehmen konnte als zuvor. Eine Hand legte sie auf seinen Hintern, die andere wanderte zwischen seine Beine, wo sie seinen Hodensack massierte und mit seinen Eiern spielte. Sie spürte das Beben, das durch seinen Körper ging und ließ ihren Kopf schneller vor und zurück wippen, saugte heftiger, massierte stärker. Jedes Stöhnen, das an ihre Ohren drang, jagte Schauer über ihre Haut und setzte sie unter Strom. Jede einzelne ihrer Körperzellen prickelte. Sie summte vergnügt und das Vibrieren ihrer Kehle schien sich direkt auf Matt zu übertragen, denn er gab ein lautes Keuchen von sich. Seine Hände klammerten sich noch immer fest in ihre Haare und hielten die Bewegungen ihres Kopfes nun auf. Verwirrt und seine harte Länge immer noch ihn ihrem Mund sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich will nicht in deinem Mund kommen", erklärte er keuchend und zog sich aus ihr zurück. „Ich will in deiner heißen, feuchten Pussy versinken und dort explodieren."

Seine Hände lösten sich aus ihrem Haar, halfen ihr aufzustehen und machten sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Doch sie stieß sie fort und erntete nun ihrerseits einen verwirrten Blick.

„Ich bin dran." Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern gab ihm mit einem leichten Stoß zu verstehen, dass er sich auf den Teppich legen sollte, eine Aufforderung, der er unverzüglich nachkam. Geschwind entledigte sie sich ihrer Stiefel, Hose und Unterhose und stürzte sich unversehens, wie sie es sich vorhin noch ausgemalt hatte, breitbeinig auf ihn. Für einen Moment ließ sie ihr Becken über ihm kreisen, suchte nach der richtigen Position und ließ sich auf ihn herab sinken, sobald sie diese gefunden hatte. Geschmeidig drang er in sie ein und sie verharrte kurz, genoss das Gefühl ausgefüllt zu sein und ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, ehe sie anfing sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Nicht langsam, dafür war keine Zeit, denn sie wusste, dass sie beide das unbändige Verlangen verspürten, auf dieses Karussell der ungezügelten Lust aufzuspringen.

Sein T-Shirt war ein Stück nach oben gerutscht und entblößte seinen Bauch, auf dem ein buntes Tattoo prangte. Angel konnte es nicht genau erkennen, sie sah nur zwei gekreuzte Knochen über seinem Bauchnabel. Doch dieser Anblick allein reichte, um ihr die Sinne zu vernebeln. Immer wilder bewegte sie sich, ritt ihn wie einen ungestümen Hengst. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften, hielten und stützten sie. Bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung spannte sie ihre Beckenmuskeln an, wodurch die Empfindungen in ihr um ein Vielfaches verstärkt wurden. Dennoch war es nicht genug, sie brauchte mehr. Er schien dies zu spüren und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern, genau zu der pochenden Stelle, die so begierig darauf war, von seinen Fingern liebkost zu werden.

„Fuck, ich komme gleich", stieß Matt keuchend hervor, Worte, die auch von ihr hätten kommen können, wäre sie noch in der Lage sie zu formen. Ihre Welt stand still und drehte sich gleichzeitig in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit, riss sie dadurch erneut hinein in den Strudel, in welchem sich sämtliche sexuelle Anspannung entlud. In höchste Ekstase versetzt warf sie ihren Kopf hin und her, gab sich ganz ihren Empfindungen hin, ließ sich in ihren Orgasmus fallen und kostete ihn aus, als wäre es ihr letzter. Nur unterbewusst bekam sie mit, dass auch Matt sich wie im Rausch unter ihr wand, voller Lust erbebte und seinen Höhepunkt gemeinsam mit ihr hinaus schrie.

Nach und nach kehrten ihre Sinne zurück und völlig außer Atem sank sie erschöpft auf Matts Brust. Ein feiner Schweißfilm überzog ihre Haut und kühlte ihren erhitzten Körper. Noch immer konnte sie ihn in sich spüren, doch sein Zucken ließ immer mehr nach und langsam glitt er aus ihr heraus.

„Ich frage mich gerade, wer hier wen ins Koma fickt", raunte er, zog ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu sich heran und küsste sie inbrünstig auf den Mund. Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Unterlippe und drang dann in ihren Mund vor, wo sie von ihrer freudig willkommen geheißen wurde.

„Jetzt duschen?", fragte er einige Zeit später.

„Hmmhmm, aber ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht bewegen." Ihre Antwort zauberte wieder dieses spitzbübische Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Kannst du nicht?" Mit diesen Worten warf er sie herum, sodass sie auf dem Teppich lag und er auf ihr. Er rutschte nach unten, schob ihr T-Shirt hoch und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch. „Das werden wir ja sehen." Kaum hatte diese Drohung – oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte – seine Lippen verlassen, waren auch schon seine Finger überall auf ihrer entblößten Haut und kitzelten sie gnadenlos. Ein überraschter Aufschrei entfuhr ihr, dem ein Kichern folgte, ehe sie in Lachen ausbrach, das immer wieder vom Schnappen nach Luft und halbherzigen Abwehrversuchen unterbrochen wurde. Sie zappelte und wand sich unter ihm und irgendwann hatte sie sich befreit sprang ungelenk auf sah, den Zeigefinger drohend erhoben, auf ihn herab.

„Matthew Charles Sanders", imitierte sie Tinas tadelnde Stimme, „mach das nicht noch einmal."

„Nicht?" Gleich einem Panther kurz vor dem Sprung, hockte er lauernd auf dem Boden. „Lauf, Angel, lauf", knurrte er, schnellte hoch und schoss auf sie zu. Ein weiterer Aufschrei entfuhr ihr, doch die Überraschung wich schnell. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, lief sie los. Zwar wusste sie nicht, wohin sie laufen sollte, aber das war auch egal, für dieses Spiel musste sie sich nicht auskennen, sie musste nur rennen. Ihre Beine waren wacklig, ihre Atmung durch den Lachanfall ungleichmäßig, daher war es kein Wunder, dass ihre Flucht nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt war. Nach kurzer Hatz durch die Zimmer, einschließlich Antäuschen und Haken um Tische und Bänke schlagen, hatte er sie gepackt. Seine Arme hielten sie fest umschlungen und an sich gedrückt, der Schalk sprühte nahezu aus seinen Augen und seine Lippen waren zu einem teuflischen Grinsen verzogen. So gefangen hatte sie gar keine andere Wahl, als sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Hab dich." Mit spielerisch gefletschten Zähnen näherte sich sein Mund ihrem Hals und legte sich auf ihre Kehle, in die er sanft hinein biss. Kaum zwei Sekunden später gab er sie schon wieder frei und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Bissstelle. „Mmmmmmmm", raunte er an ihrem Hals, „köstlich. Und jetzt möchte ich dir dieses störende T-Shirt vom Leib reißen und dich heiser stöhnen hören, wenn ich dich gegen die Duschwand drücke."

Ein Schauer überrollte sie und in ihrem Kopf tanzten Bilder, die ihr unter normalen Umständen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte. Sie war so gebannt, dass sie kaum mitbekam, wie sie hochgehoben und in ein Badezimmer getragen wurde. Erst das Rauschen des Wassers, das aus dem riesigen Duschkopf rauschte und wohl einen Wasserfall simulieren sollte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, dass sie vor wenigen Stunden erst geduscht hatte. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, interessierte sie das jetzt einen Scheiß.

„Arme hoch", kommandierte Matt leise und nach einem tiefen Atemzug schloss sie ihre Augen und kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Er zog ihr das Shirt aus, ihr schlichter Baumwoll-BH folgte sogleich. Für einen Augenblick war sie versucht, die Arme vor ihrem Körper zu verschränken und somit ihre Blöße zu bedecken, doch nach allem, was sie bisher getan hatten, wäre eine solch schamhafte Reaktion nur lächerlich gewesen. Sie spürte sein Starren. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, begegnete seinem Blick. Das Brennen, das sie dort zu sehen bekam, sprang auf sie über. Als bestünde sie aus trockenem Stroh, stand sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde lichterloh in Flammen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, schienen sich jede Einzelheit einprägen zu wollen.

„Wunderschön", hauchte er und seine Stimme war wie ein Streicheln, das über ihre Haut fuhr und sie, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, noch stärker brennen ließ. Ihre Knospen richteten sich auf, reckten sich ihm keck entgegen. Die schiere in ihre lungernde Unersättlichkeit erstaunte sie ein wenig. Betrachtete sie jedoch den vor ihr stehenden Mann, der sich gerade seines T-Shirts entledigte und endlich den ungehinderten Blick auf seine muskulösen Arme, seine definierte Brust und die zahlreichen bunten Tätowierungen freigab, war dieser Hunger gar nicht mehr verwunderlich.

Endlich konnte sie das Tattoo auf seinem Bauch in voller Pracht bewundern. Über den Knochen prangte der geflügelte Totenschädel, der sie schon den ganzen Abend begleitete. Zaghaft streckte sie ihren Arm aus und zeichnete die Umrisse mit ihren Fingerspitzen nach. Von Schlüsselbein zu Schlüsselbein erstreckte sich in Großbuchstaben der Schriftzug „THICKER THAN WATER", darunter Sterne, Schwalben und Gesichter umrahmt von abstrakten Mustern. Es war nicht einfach nur eine Tätowierung, es war ein Kunstwerk mit tieferer Bedeutung. Doch die Hände, die gerade von ihren Hüften über ihren Brustkorb zu ihren Brüsten wanderten und dort zart in die Brustwarzen kniffen, vertrieben jegliches bedeutungsvolles Denken aus ihrem Verstand. Sobald sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte und sich seine Zunge in ihren Mund drängte, war auch dieser nicht mehr existent. Abgelegt mit den letzten Kleidungsstücken lag er auf dem Boden des Badezimmers und wartete darauf, irgendwann wieder gebraucht zu werden. Dieser Zeitpunkt allerdings war noch fern.

Matts Hände verschwanden, so auch seine Lippen. Er öffnete die klare Glastür zu der enormen Dusche, trat unter den Wasserfall, drehte sich herum und breitete einladend seine Arme aus. Mehr als nur bereitwillig folgte sie dieser stummen Bitte. Die Dusche war ein Traum aus Glas, Stein und Luxus. Schicke Paneele mit verstellbaren Massagedüsen waren ringsherum in die an Tropfsteinhöhlen erinnernden Wände eingearbeitet, indirekte Beleuchtung sorgte für weiches Licht, aus unsichtbaren Lautsprechern erklang unerwartet sanfte klassische Musik und Zerstäuber versprühten feinen Wohlgeruch. Mitten in dieser traumhaften Oase stand Matt, mittlerweile nass von Kopf bis Fuß, und schloss sie in seine Arme. Ohne Zögern lag sein Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder auf ihrem. Bewegungslos standen sie einfach nur unter dem warmen Wasser, das auf sie hernieder prasselte, und gaben sich dem wilden Spiel ihrer Lippen und Zungen hin. Irgendwann wurde ihnen die Luft knapp, schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander. Lächelnd sah Matt sie an. „Wunderschön", wiederholte er. Seine tiefe, raue Stimme und sein feuriger Blick drangen ihr bis tief ins Mark. Noch konnte sie sich beherrschen, viel fehlte allerdings nicht mehr, bis sie nur noch ein willenloser und wolllustiger Zellhaufen war, der nahezu darum bettelte, bis in die Besinnungslosigkeit gevögelt, wieder aufgeweckt und dann erneut in die Besinnungslosigkeit gevögelt zu werden.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben", erwiderte sie und hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht so bebend und heiser war, wie sie ihr vorkam. Hörte man sich selbst nicht immer anders, als man in Wirklichkeit klang?

Lachend entnahm er einem der an der Wand befestigten Spender etwas Shampoo und schäumte es zwischen seinen Händen auf. Den Schaum massierte er mit leichtem Druck in ihre Kopfhaut und knetete ihn in ihre Haare. Diese liebevollen Berührungen ließen ihr die Knie weich werden. Nachdem er fertig war, drückte er aus einem anderen Spender Duschgel in seine Hand, das er ebenfalls aufschäumte und damit erst ihre Arme, ihren Hals, ihren Bauch und ihre Beine einrieb. „Rumdrehen", wies er sie knapp an. Nachdem sie seiner Anweisung nachgekommen war, seifte er ihren Rücken ein, ging hinter ihr in die Hocke und rieb in sanft massierenden Bewegungen über ihren Hintern. Wieder aufgerichtet hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken, nahm ihre Hände und legte sie an die Wand, sodass sie dagegen abgestützt war. Von hinten schmiegte er sich an sie und rieb mit dem letzten Rest Duschgel in seinen Händen ihre Brüste ein. Dabei widmete er sich ausgiebig ihren Brustwarzen, knetete, drückte, kniff, zog, rollte, zwirbelte. Seine geschickten Finger ließen diesbezüglich keine Wünsche offen, erweckten dafür aber andere.

„Fick mich", stieß sie hervor. Sie war davon überzeugt, sie würde verdorren wie eine Rose in der Wüste, wenn sie ihn nicht sofort in sich spürte. Der harten Männlichkeit nach zu urteilen, die gegen ihren Rücken drückte, hatte er nichts anderes vor, als sie hiervor zu bewahren. Eilig schien er es damit aber nicht zu haben, denn er drehte sie herum und schob sie unter den wasserfallartigen Duschstrahl, wo er ihr das Shampoo aus den Haaren und das Duschgel vom Körper wusch. Dabei war er sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie mit nichts weiter als seinen Händen zu berühren, und achtete auch darauf, dass sie ihn nicht berührte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese bittersüße Qual genießen oder ganz entsetzlich finden sollte. Einerseits machte es sie unglaublich heiß – noch heißer als ohnehin schon – von ihm hingehalten und ein bisschen dominiert zu werden. Andererseits durchlebte sie gerade die Hölle, kam sich vor wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, dabei war die Erlösung zum Greifen nah. Betteln war wohl das Einzige, das ihr noch blieb. „Bitte", jammerte sie fast schon, „bitte, fick mich. Ich brauche dich in mir. Bitte."

Lächelnd sah er auf sie herab. Die letzten Schaumreste verschwanden gerade im Abfluss. Unübersehbar zufrieden mit sich selbst drängte er Angel in Richtung Duschwand, bis die mit dem Rücken dagegen stieß. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und schob ohne Vorwarnung eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, tastete, fühlte und drang mit einem Finger in sie ein. „So bereit", raunte er und wirbelte sie herum. Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand sie keuchend da, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, das Rauschen ihres Blutes dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und zogen ihren Hintern an sich heran. „Gut abstützen", hörte sie ihn sagen und ehe sie reagieren konnte, spürte sie ihn schon in sich. Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass sie nicht mal mehr stöhnen konnte, schrie sie ihre Erlösung bereits heraus, kurz nachdem er in sie eingedrungen war, und auch Matt entlud sich wenig später in ihr. Die Hände immer noch an der Wand legte sie den Kopf auf ihre Arme und Matt den seinen auf ihren Rücken. Das Wasser rauschte weiter und floss über sie hinweg.

„Das war...", setzte er an.

„Schnell", vervollständigte sie, ehe er etwas anderes sagen konnte. Denn anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben, und doch hatten sie beide ihre Erfüllung gefunden. „Tut mir leid, aber das war jetzt echt nötig."

„Kein Problem", entgegnete er lachend, „hab ich gern gemacht."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und warf einen Blick hinter sich, ehe sie in sein Lachen einstimmte. Die Situation war einfach zu absurd, als dass man nicht hätte darüber lachen können. „Außerdem", fügte er an, „bin ich immer noch nicht fertig mit dir und habe durchaus vor, mir etwas mehr Zeit zu nehmen und es nicht bei diesen Quickies bleiben zu lassen."

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, wurde aber durch lautes Magenknurren unterbrochen. Betreten richtete sie sich auf und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Ähm..."

Wieder hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken. „Zeit, das Kätzchen zu füttern."

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie in ein flauschiges Badetuch gewickelt in der Küche auf dem Tresen und aß ein von Matt meisterhaft zubereitetes Sandwich, das sie mit dem Champagner herunterspülte, den Tina kalt gestellt hatte. Dazu gab es die besten Erdbeeren, die ihr je untergekommen waren.

„Lecker", sagte sie mit halbvollem Mund. „Wo hast du gelernt, so gute Sandwiches zu machen?"

„Ernsthaft jetzt?" Vollkommen verdattert sah er sie an. Sie konnte ihr Lachen kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Nein", prustete sie los, „aber es schmeckt wirklich gut, das Verhältnis zwischen Avocadocreme, Salat und Truthahn ist echt ausgewogen."

„Dann warte erst mal, bis du mein Erdnussbutter-Himbeergelee-Sandwich probiert hast. Das ist so gut, ich hab sogar schon mal einen Preis dafür gewonnen."

„Ernsthaft jetzt?" Diesmal war es an ihr, verdattert dreinzublicken.

„Nein", lachte er, „aber es schmeckt trotzdem richtig gut."

Sie alberten und aßen, tranken Champagner und genossen einfach nur die Gesellschaft des anderen.

„Soll ich dir mein Spielzimmer zeigen?", fragte Matt plötzlich.

Alle Leichtigkeit wich aus Angels Gesicht. Merkwürdige Bilder erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Spielzimmer? Sie war nicht dumm und hatte schon einiges gesehen, sie wusste, was als Spielzimmer bezeichnet wurde. In diesem Moment galoppierte ihr Kopfkino davon, zeigte ihr Handfesseln und Peitschen, mittelalterliche Pranger und Schandgeigen, Knebel und Augenmasken. Obwohl solcherlei Spielereien in der Theorie sehr interessant klangen, hatte sie damit in der Praxis doch nichts am Hut. Matt schien ihr Zögern nicht zu bemerken oder es nicht bemerken zu wollen. Sie war von diesen faszinierenden und zugleich abstoßenden Bildern derart vereinnahmt, dass sie nicht registrierte, wie er sie vom Tresen herunterhob, an die Hand nahm und aus der Küche durch einen Gang zu einer Zimmertür zog.

„Mein Heiligtum, mein Spielzimmer", verkündete Matt ernsthaft und stieß die Tür auf.

Was sie darin zu sehen bekam, ließ ihr den Mund offen stehen. An einer Wand hing ein riesiger Flachbildfernseher, darunter standen ordentlich aufgereiht jede Menge Spielekonsolen von fast schon antiquiert bis hin zu absolut aktuell.

„Die hier ist mein Liebling", sagte er auf eine Konsole deutend, die entfernt an einen Brotkasten erinnerte. „Xbox 360. _Call of Duty_ . Könnte ich stundenlang spielen. Wir liefern sogar Soundtrack-Beiträge dazu."

„Aha", war ihr einziger Kommentar. Ihr Interesse an Videospielen war wenig bis gar nicht vorhanden, obendrein war sie erleichtert darüber, dass sich das Spielzimmer als das entpuppt hatte, was es im wahrsten Wortsinn wirklich war – nämlich ein Spielzimmer –, dass sie zu keiner weitreichenderen Reaktion fähig war.

„Nicht so dein Ding?"

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Du siehst nicht sehr begeistert aus, deine knappe Antwort eben war ziemlich eindeutig und du – Moment, du verarschst mich, das war eine rhetorische Frage, richtig?"

„Es gibt nur einen Joystick, der mich wirklich interessiert, und der ist nicht an einem Controller von irgendeiner Konsole", erwiderte sie grinsend.

Sprachlos starrte er sie einen Moment an, dann breitete sich wieder dieses atemberaubende Grübchen-Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, das ihren Magen zum Flattern brachte. Wer brauchte schon Schmetterlinge, wenn sich der Magen selbst wie ein großer Schmetterling benahm? Seine Lippen näherten sich ihrem Ohr.

„Recht hast du", raunte er. „Das Wort Joystick bekommt so eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Lass uns Spaß haben." Mit seiner Zunge zeichnete er die Außenlinie ihres Ohres nach, was sie in wohlige Schauer ausbrechen ließ. „Was meinst du, zur Abwechslung mal im Bett? Aber erst trinken wir noch ein Glas Schampus, wir wollen schließlich Tinas Mühen würdigen."

„Der Champagner ist echt gut", sagte Angel kurze Zeit später. Sie saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer auf einem überdimensionalen Sofa, ließen sich mit Musikvideos aus dem ebenso überdimensionalen Fernseher berieseln und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Von Obamas Innenpolitik über ihre Lieblingsessen bis hin zur Kirschblüte in Japan war alles vertreten.

„Okay, einigen wir uns darauf, deine Nachbarin Tina macht die beste Lasagne überhaupt, weil Gambas das Nonplusultra sind, und Osaka ist besser als Tokio."

„Alles klar", stimmte er lachend zu, nahm eine Erdbeere aus der Schale und hielt sie ihr an den Mund. Sie umkreiste die Frucht mit der Zungenspitze, ehe sie herzhaft hinein biss. Roter, süßer Saft benetzte ihre Lippen und lief zu ihrem Kinn herunter. Ehe sie ihn wegwischen konnte, war er schon bei ihr. „Warte", raunte er." Mit der angebissenen Erdbeere fuhr er über ihre Lippen, um sie noch mehr zu benetzen. Seine Augen in ihre versunken neigte er sich vor, küsste ihr Kinn, ihre Mundwinkel, ihre Lippen und leckte dabei mit seiner Zunge die süßen Rinnsale von ihrer Haut. „Deliziös", hauchte er.

**************

**;) **


	3. OneShot Part 3

**Bevor es los geht, möchte ich ein paar Danksagungen aussprechen.**

**Danke Flo aka Flolinski... fürs, ähm, Motivieren und so :)  
><strong>**Danke Tina aka Zorrina... fürs Prereaden, Kommentieren, Antreiben  
><strong>**Danke Tati aka Koschka... für dich gilt das gleiche wie für Tina ;)  
><strong>**Danke Nina aka Kimi04... fürs Betan, für deine Kommentare (über die ich herzlich gelacht habe, du kleines Schweinchen du)  
><strong>**Danke Minea aka Minea... ohne dich hätte Syn naggisch rumlaufen müssen (du wirst sehen, was ich meine ^^)  
><strong>**Danke auch an alle anderen, die mir ihr Feedback dagelassen haben *verbeug***

**Genug der Worte, es geht los. Viel Spaß...**

**You Know I Make You Wanna Scream 3.0**

Die nächste Erdbeere fand den Weg in seine Hand, diesmal biss er selbst hinein und fuhr mit dem angebissenen Stück über ihre Schlüsselbeine, ihr Dekolleté und ihren Brustansatz, der nicht vom Badetuch bedeckt wurde. Atemlos saß sie da und sobald sie seinen Mund und seine Zunge auf ihrer empfindsamen Haut spürte, wo sie die Saftspuren der Erdbeere aufnahmen, schlossen sich flatternd ihre Augenlider und ließen sie abermals zu einem sich vor Verlangen verzehrenden Wesen ohne klaren Gedanken werden.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nach oben bringen, das Badetuch in eine Ecke werfen, dich auf mein Bett sinken lassen und meinen Spaß mit dir haben. Irgendwelche Einwände?", murmelte er an ihrer Haut.

Mehr als ein gurgelndes „Mmmhmmmm" vermochte sie nicht zu artikulieren, aber er schien verstanden zu haben – wenn es etwas gab, das sie im Moment nicht hatte, dann waren es Einwände. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Kaum hatten sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen, lag ihr Badetuch schon wie versprochen in einer Ecke, sie auf dem Bett und Matt halb auf ihr. Er übersäte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen, seine Hände liebkosten jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie in dieser Position erreichen konnten. Nicht wild und stürmisch diesmal, sondern ruhig und liebevoll. Er richtete sich auf, hob eines ihrer Beine an und strich mit seiner Hand an der Innenseite entlang. Küssend folgte sein Mund und hinterließ eine feurige Spur auf ihrer Haut. Kurz vor der Stelle, die sich am meisten nach seinem Kuss sehnte, hielt er inne und wiederholte seine Zärtlichkeiten an ihrem anderen Bein. Auch diesmal hielt er inne und schenkte ihrer glühenden heißen Mitte keine Beachtung.

Ihre Beine waren weit gespreizt und er ließ sich dazwischen nieder, sodass er mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch lag. Dort hauchte er unzählige Küsse auf ihre Haut, tanzte mit seinen Lippen um ihren Bauchnabel, tauchte seine Zunge hinein, saugte und nippte. Sie wand sich unter ihm, warf ihre Arme auf seinen Rücken, bohrte ihre Finger in seine Haut. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren, griff einfach ihre Handgelenke, hielt sie fest und rutschte weiter nach oben, wo er sich ausgiebig den sanften Hügeln ihrer Brüste widmete. Zwar standen ihm seine Hände nicht zu Verfügung, aber dieses Defizit wusste er sehr gut mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge auszugleichen. Zart umschloss er ihre Brustwarze, die augenblicklich fest und steif wurde, mit den Lippen, saugte sie ihn seinen Mund und umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge. Sengende Hitze wollte Angel von innen heraus auffressen und nur noch einen Haufen Asche zurück lassen. Stöhnend wand sie sich immer stärker, versuchte sich an ihm zu reiben, um die lodernde Glut wenigstens ein bisschen zu löschen. Aber sie hatte keinen Erfolg, zu sehr war sie unter ihm gefangen, zu schwach waren ihre Muskeln und Knochen, die sich anscheinend in Wackelpudding verwandelt hatten.

Nach einer Weile ließ er ihre Brustwarze frei, die mittlerweile so fest war, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Es war ein süßer, wonniger Schmerz, den sie immer wieder spüren wollte. Feucht glänzend ragte die Knospe in die Höhe und Matt blies zart darüber, was solch intensive Empfindungen mit sich brachte, dass sie beinahe auf der Stelle gekommen wäre. Leider wirklich nur beinahe, der letzte Kick fehlte einfach und das machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie empfindlich Brustwarzen sein konnten, Matt bewies ihr an der anderen gleich noch einmal, welches Feuer die richtige Behandlung entfachte.

Sie spürte seine harte Länge an ihrem Oberschenkel, fast an der Stelle, wo sie sie unbedingt fühlen musste. Wenn er sich doch nur ein klein wenig nach links und nach oben bewegen würde! Leider erhörte er ihr stummes Flehen nicht und sie wollte nicht schon wieder betteln. Also versuchte sie sich ihm entgegen zu drängen und in die richtige Position zu rutschen, was ihr auch beinahe gelang. Dummerweise durchschaute er ihren Plan, sah sie schmunzelnd an und entzog sich ihr, indem er sich küssend wieder nach unten bewegte. Sie spürte ihre Lippen auf ihrem Rippenbogen, ihrem Bauch, seine Zunge abermals in ihrem Bauchnabel. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hände wieder frei waren, und wollte mit ihnen am liebsten seinen Kopf dorthin schieben, wo sie ihn unbedingt haben wollte. Doch er spielte dieses Spiel nach seinen Regeln, sollte sie diesem Drang nachgeben, würde er ihre Hände einfangen und seine köstliche Qual von vorn beginnen. Daher warf sie die Arme seitlich auf das Bett, krallte ihre Finger in das Laken, um sich vor Dummheiten zu bewahren. Und endlich, endlich, endlich, endlich näherte sich sein Mund ihrer pulsierenden Mitte, seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und hielten sie fest. Alles in ihr schrie ihn an, er solle endlich seine Lippen auf diesen einen Punkt legen. Obwohl sie selbst stumm blieb, wurde ihr Flehen erhört.

Ein schneller Strich mit der Zunge, so geschwind, dass man glauben mochte, es hätte ihn gar nicht gegeben, ließ das Feuer in ihr heißer als je zuvor brennen. Immer wieder spürte sie seine Zunge, mal sanft wie das Flügelschlagen eines Schmetterlings, mal voller Kraft und Intensität, doch nie stark genug, um ihr die Erlösung zu verschaffen, nach der so sehr begehrte. Ein ums andere Mal brachte er sie an die Schwelle eines Höhepunktes, nur um sie dort verhungern zu lassen. Seine Zunge legte eine Vielzahl Zündspuren, ließ das Feuerwerk aber nicht steigen.

„Bitte", bettelte sie nun doch, erhört wurde ihr Flehen allerdings nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil! Erneut wurde sie von seiner Zunge an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben, es fehlte bloß ein Hauch, um ihr die notwendige Erleichterung zu verschaffen, aber wieder ließ er sie hängen. Schlimmer noch, er löste seinen Mund von ihr und richtete sich auf. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, bemerkte den flammenden, hungrigen Blick, mit dem er sie musterte. Er sagte nichts, betrachtete sie einfach nur stumm, wie sie keuchend und bebend vor ihm lag und auf ihn wartete. Langsam sank er auf sie herab, legte sich auf sie und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Dort blieb er unbewegt liegen und starrte sie einfach nur weiter an. Nach einer schier endlos anmutenden Weile nahm er ihren Mund mit einem hingebungsvollen Kuss gefangen. Sich selbst auf den Lippen eines Mannes zu schmecken hatte nie sonderlich weit oben auf der Liste der Dinge rangiert, die sie noch erleben wollte. Genau genommen war das etwas, auf das sie absolut keinen Wert gelegt hatte, aber in diesem Moment, da sie seine Lippen spürte und auf indirekte Art von sich selbst kostete, raubte es ihr schlicht die Sinne und ließ sie lustvoll aufstöhnen.

Noch immer schweigend schob er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, fuhr über ihre erhitzte Haut zwischen ihre Beine und drang mit zwei Fingern mühelos in sie ein. Unwillkürlich schloss Angel ihre Augen und schrie auf, lange würde sie sein Reizen und Necken nicht mehr ertragen. Sie musste erlöst werden und das schnellstmöglich, sonst konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren. Endlich erhörte er sie. Er zog seine Finger heraus, rieb seine harte Männlichkeit einige Male über ihren tropfnassen Eingang und drang langsam in sie ein. Zuerst nur mit der Spitze, die er sofort wieder heraus zog, um direkt wieder in sie einzudringen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er ein paar Mal, ehe er sich langsam Millimeter für Millimeter in sie schob, bis er vollständig in ihr versunken war. Dort verharrte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann begann er sich quälend langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Sie schlag ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ermöglichte ihm somit ein noch tieferes Eindringen.

„Mehr", keuchte sie und er beschleunigte seine Stöße, denen sie ein jedes Mal entgegen kam. Sie verfielen in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, der unter normalen Umständen herrlich gewesen wäre, aber nicht das war, was sie im Moment brauchten. Sie waren beide viel zu aufgeheizt, um sich langsam an einen Höhepunkt zu tasten, trotzdem schien Matt weiterhin entschlossen sich Zeit zu lassen. Seine ungeheure Beherrschung erstaunte sie nicht nur, sie war ihr unbegreiflich.

„Schneller", feuerte sie ihn an. Er hatte sie einfach zu weit getrieben, aber nicht weit genug. Es fehlte immer noch der letzte Kick, der sie aus ihrem Schwebezustand abheben und in ungeahnte Höhen fliegen ließ. „Schneller", wiederholte sie stöhnend. Endlich spürte sie das wundervolle Brennen, das sich auf ein Neues durch ihre Eingeweide fraß und sich von dort in jede ihrer Zellen ausbreitete. Ihr Magen spielte verrückt, sämtliche Muskeln zogen sich zusammen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und alle Anspannung würde sich in einem wilden Strudel aus Lust und Leidenschaft auflösen. Matt nahm ihr rechtes Bein von seiner Hüfte und legte es über seine Schulter. Dieser neue Winkel brachte genau das letzte bisschen Spannung, das ihr gefehlt hatte, denn kurz darauf war sie jenseits von Gut und Böse, jenseits von Sehen und Hören. Sie war nur noch reines Empfinden, das sich hoch in den Himmel erhob und dort in einer erlösenden Wolke explodierte. All das Necken, all das lustvolle Quälen hatte in diesem überwältigenden Orgasmus endlich seinen lohnenden Höhepunkt gefunden.

Langsam schwebte sie zurück zur Erde und landete sanft im Bett. Sie war wie gelähmt, konnte sich nicht bewegen, ihre Sinne und ihr Verstand waren noch nicht zu ihr zurückgekehrt und über ihr brach Matt gerade keuchend zusammen. Auch er musste seine Erlösung gefunden haben. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt hätte sie ihn gern umarmt, was ihr aber leider nicht möglich war. Er schob ihr Bein von seiner Schulter, das wie ein Stein auf das Bett fiel, rollte von ihr herunter, legte sich neben sie und nahm sie in seine starken Arme. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, aber es waren auch keine Worte nötig, sie hätten nur den Zauber des Augenblicks und dieses unbegreiflichen Frieden zerstört. So aneinander geschmiegt sanken sie in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf.

Lange währte diese Erholungsphase allerdings nicht. Eine Tür schlug zu und schwere Schritte waren zu hören. Irgendjemand war im Haus und erklomm gerade die Treppe.

„Erwartest du jemanden?", erkundigte sich Angel leise. Seltsamerweise hatte sie keine Angst und auch Matt neben ihr war völlig entspannt. Sollte man nicht aufgeregt, verunsichertoder gar panisch sein, wenn man mitten in der Nacht unangekündigten Besuch bekam? Geräuschlos stieg er aus dem Bett und schnappte sich ein Samurai-Schwert von der Wand, das ihr bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen war. Aber wer sollte auch beim Anblick dieses Mannes mit seinem frechen Grinsen, den Grübchen und den Tattoos noch einen Sinn für die Umgebung übrig haben?

Geschmeidig wie ein Panther schlich er zur Tür. Dabei betrachtete sie das Spiel seiner Muskeln am Rücken und den Oberschenkeln, die Bewegungen seines Hinterns, das Anspannen seines Bizeps', als er das Schwert hob.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie unnötigerweise.

Matt kam nicht dazu, ihre Frage zu beantworten, ein Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür, gefolgt von einem „Shadz, bist du da drin?", hinderte ihn daran.

„Gates, du blödes Arschloch, was willst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht auf der Party?"

Der ungebetene Besucher schien Matts Begrüßung als Aufforderung zum Eintreten verstanden zu haben, er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Nackt und unbedeckt wie Matt war blieb der Fantasie nicht viel Spielraum, es war eindeutig, was sich hier abgespielt hatte. Ein breites Grinsen überzog Syns Gesicht. „Ja hallo, du machst keine halben Sachen, was?", fragte er, wackelte dabei anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen und musterte anschließend Matts Waffe. „Übrigens wäre es sinnvoll das Schwert aus der Scheide zu ziehen, wenn du damit auf jemanden losgehen willst."

„Das Ding ist so stumpf, damit richte ich mehr Schaden an, wenn ich es samt Scheide jemandem über den Kopf ziehe anstatt zu versuchen, jemanden damit zu filetieren. Übrigens, schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?", brummte Matt, schnappte sich eine Decke und breitete sie über Angel aus, eine weitere wickelte er um seine Hüften. Waren es eben noch Angst und Panik, die sie angesichts des mutmaßlichen Eindringlings vermisst hatte, waren es nun Befangenheit und Scheu, die sie eigentlich hätten überkommen sollen, als Synysters Blick auf ihren entblößten Körper gefallen war. Doch nichts dergleichen, sie war entspannt, fühlte ich wohl und hätte nicht einmal die Decke gebraucht, die Matt über ihre Körper gezogen hatte. „Was ist mit der Aftershow-Party? Warum bist du nicht feiern?", fragte dieser weiter.

Syn grinste nur und hielt eine Flasche in die Höhe. „Wir lassen die Party hier steigen, ich hab Freunde mitgebracht."

„Die Jungs?"

„Vergiss die Jungs, die Crew feiert wie blöde, aber die anderen Weicheier hatten keine Lust. Jimmy war schon gleich am Anfang durch und hat sich in eine Ecke zum Pennen verzogen, Zacky hat irgendwas von einem neuem Song gelabert und sich verzogen und Johnny, ich sag dir, der Zwerg hat echt ins Schwarze getroffen. Hat im Club eine niedliche Blondine aufgerissen und die ganze Zeit mit ihr rumgemacht. Irgendwann sind sie verschwunden, haben irgendwas von Duplo essen erzählt. Was verdammt nochmal soll beschissenes Duplo essen sein? Die Maus, die ich mir angelacht hatte, hat sich gerade erst ein Nippelpiercing verpassen lassen und immer, wenn ich ihr an die Möpse wollte, habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie beschissen laut sie gleich losquieken würde. Ich sag dir, das war echt eine heiße Puppe, aber nicht gut für meine Ohren. Also hab ich mich verabschiedet und weil mir allein rumhängen zu blöd war..."

„Hast du dir gedacht, du könntest hierher kommen und mir auf die Eier gehen. Alter, ich hab Damenbesuch, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte."

„Ist mir nicht entgangen, hab doch gesehen, wie du sie den ganzen Abend mit den Augen gefickt hast. Wie man sieht, ist es nicht dabei geblieben. Egal, mein Freund Jack Daniels und ich haben uns gefragt, ob ihr nicht Lust auf etwas mehr Gesellschaft habt. Ach übrigens, hi Angel."

„Hi Gates", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Also Mädels, was nun?"

Sie musterte Syn von oben bis unten. Seine Füße steckten in schweren, schwarzen Stiefeln, die sie an Mad Max erinnerten. Er hatte sein Bühnenoutfit gegen eine dunkle, diesmal nicht zerrissene Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck ‚GUITAR PLAYERS FINGER BETTER' getauscht. Unwillkürlich musterte sie seine Hände. Was er mit diesen langen Gitarristen-Fingern wohl alles anstellen konnte? Bilder, wie er noch vor wenigen Stunden auf der Bühne gekniet und nahezu sinnlich sein Instrument gestreichelt hatte, traten vor ihr geistiges Auge. Ihr Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich die rauen Fingerkuppen auf ihrer Haut – und nicht nur da – anfühlen würden, wohlig zusammen.

‚Fokus', sagte sie sich und versuchte ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Müsste sie nach all dieser Leidenschaft, die sie mit Matt erlebt hatte, nicht eigentlich erschöpft und für die nächsten gefühlten sechzig Jahre befriedigt sein? Ihr Körper und ihre Sinne waren anderer Meinung. Und wer war sie schon, dass sie sich der mit Testosteron aufgeladenen Ausstrahlung dieser beiden Männer entziehen konnte?

„Wohnzimmer, Film, Jack", drängte sich Matts Stimme in ihre benebelten Gedanken.

„Ich gehe schon mal was aussuchen." Syn machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Sorry", sagte Matt. „Ist das okay für dich oder soll ich ihn wegschicken?"

„Was? Nein! Passt schon."

„Du weißt ja, wo das Badezimmer ist, falls du dich frisch machen willst." Ein anzügliches Grinsen zierte Matts Gesicht.

Bekleidet mit einem T-Shirt und einer Boxer, beides aus Matts Kommode gefischt, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Die Jungs hatten es sich auf dem riesigen Sofa bequem gemacht, Syn öffnete gerade die Flasche mit seinen Zähnen. „Glas oder Flasche?", fragte er.

„Flasche", antworteten Matt und Angel gleichzeitig.

Zu dritt saßen sie auf der Couch und ließen die Flasche herum gehen. Der Film, der auf dem großen Fernseher lief, interessierte sie nicht wirklich, er mutierte zu nebensächlicher Hintergrunduntermalung. Angel fühlte sich unglaublich wohl. Der Whiskey kitzelte ihre Geschmacksnerven. Er hatte ein fein süßes Honigaroma, ohne klebrig zu wirken, vermischt mit einer Zimtnote und weiteren Gewürzen. Sie war überrascht, dass der Alkoholgehalt dieser gelben Köstlichkeit so hoch war, denn sie verursachte nicht das geringste Brennen.

„Gutes Zeug", murmelte sie.

„Ist neu", erklärte Gates. „Honey Jack, genau das richtige für eine Lady wie Shadz."

„Arschloch!" Hinter ihrem Rücken holte Matt aus, um seinen Bandkollegen auf den Arm zu boxen. Dabei rempelte er auch Angel an, die gerade die Flasche ansetzte. Der Schluck, der eigentlich in ihrem Mund landen sollte, lief nun kalt über ihre Wange und suchte sich von dort seinen Weg zu ihrem Hals. Sie hob ihre Hand, wollte das kühle Nass weg wischen, wurde aber von Syn aufgehalten.

„Nicht", sagte er. Sein Finger glitt über ihre Haut, wo er etwas von der Flüssigkeit aufnahm. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er den benetzten Daumen in seinen Mund stecken. Im letzten Moment überlegte er es sich offensichtlich anders und strich damit über ihre Lippen. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihrer Reaktion. Wie von selbst öffnete sich ihr Mund. Ihre Zunge schnellte hervor und zeichnete den Weg nach, den der Daumen vorgegeben hatte. Syns Augen klebten auf ihrem Mund. Noch einmal strich er über ihre Lippen und diesmal fing sie den Daumen mit ihren Zähnen, umspielte ihn mit ihrer Zunge und saugte sanft daran. Währenddessen schlug ihr Herz wie wild und pumpte das Blut, dessen Rauschen in ihren Ohren widerhallte, rasend schnell durch ihren Körper.

Ohne den Blick von ihren Lippen zu nehmen, kam sein Kopf immer näher. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, wandte er sich ab. Statt seinen Mund auf ihrem zu spüren, spürte sie ihn auf ihrem Hals, wo er die Reste des Whiskeys von ihrer Haut küsste. Auf ihrer Wange wiederholte er dieses Spiel. „Wir wollen ja nichts verkommen lassen, nicht wahr?", raunte er in ihr Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Muschel.

Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte sie zu Matt, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Faszination anstarrte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Freund die Frau anheizte, die vor nicht einmal einer Stunde noch sein Bett geteilt hatte, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ein hungriger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

Syn ließ von ihr ab und sah Matt an. Die beiden schienen eine stumme Unterhaltung zu führen. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, was das Problem war, erhob sich Matt vom Sofa und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Verwundert richtete sie sich auf. „Was...", setzte sie an, kam allerdings nicht weiter, den Syn verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem, honigsüß und gleichzeitig männlich herb.

„Sssssscht", murmelte er an ihren Lippen. „Du kannst jederzeit aussteigen." Beruhigt von seinen Worten ließ sie sich wieder entspannt an die Rückenlehne sinken. Sanft wie ein Windhauch strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange und gleich darauf durch ihr Haar. Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augen, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, da Matt zurück ins Zimmer kam. In seiner Hand hielt er einen schwarzen Seidenschal. Fragend blickte sie zwischen ihm und Syn hin und her.

„Du kannst jederzeit aussteigen", wiederholte dieser. Ein leichtes Nicken, mehr war nicht nötig, um ihre Zustimmung zu signalisieren, und ehe sie sich versah, waren ihre Augen verbunden. Ein Arm schlängelte sich hinter ihren Rücken, einer unter ihre Knie. Einer der beiden hob sie hoch und drückte sie an seine Brust. Sie war sicher, dass es nur Syn sein konnte. Matts Körper war ihr mittlerweile so vertraut, dass sie ihn auch mit verbundenen Augen erkennen oder eben ausschließen konnte.

Kurz darauf wurde sie auf etwas Weichem abgelegt. War es das Bett? Egal was es war, sie wollte sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Viel wichtiger war, was sie jetzt erwartete. Vor Aufregung beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung. Sie spürte, wie ihr T-Shirt hochgeschoben wurde und etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes auf ihrem Bauch landete. Ein Zischen entwich ihr.

Warme Lippen folgten küssend der feuchten Spur, wanderten von ihrem Rippenbogen zu ihrem Beckenknochen. „Mmmmmmmm", drang an ihre Ohren. Ein weiterer Schwall der kühlen Flüssigkeit landete auf ihr, ein weiterer Mund bewegte sich küssend über ihre Haut. Dass sie ihre Finger in die Decke oder das Laken unter ihr gekrallt hatte, merkte sie erst, als jemand ihre Hände nahm und über ihren Kopf hob. Im nächsten Moment wurde das Shirt ausgezogen. Mit nacktem Oberkörper und nur noch Matts Boxer bekleidet lag sie da, wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschehen würde und fühlte sich dennoch nicht ausgeliefert oder unwohl. Eine wohlige Wärme hatte ihren Körper und eine ungeahnte Erregung ihren Geist gefangen genommen, die durch ihre eingeschränkten Sinne verstärkt wurde.

Einen Augenblick lang geschah gar nichts. Ob es Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden gewesen waren, konnte Angel nicht sagen. Obwohl sie es nicht sah, war sie davon überzeugt, dass sie Jungs neben ihr standen und sie anstarrten. Sie stellte sich vor, wie deren Augen über ihren Hals, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Beine wanderten, wie sie sie mit ihren Blicken streichelten. Vorstellung wurde zu Realität, doch dauerte es einen Moment bis sie begriff, dass die Blicke aus ihrer Fantasie durch wahrhaftige Hände ersetzt worden waren.

Wie viele mochten es sein? Ihr Verstand wusste die Antwort, doch er musste sich irren. Denn die Hände waren überall, es fühlte sich an, als wären es Hunderte, Tausende, unendlich viele. Sie hinterließen brennende Spuren auf ihrer Haut, die vom kalten Whiskey gelöscht wurden, nur um von heißen Lippen und Zungen neu entfacht zu werden. Nach Honig schmeckende Finger zeichneten die Konturen ihres Mundes nach.

Obwohl sie es nicht registriert hatte, mussten die Jungs ihre Unterhose ausgezogen haben, denn eine Hand schlich sich zwischen ihre Beine und dort kurz über ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Keuchend wand sie sich, stöhnte auf, krallte sich an den nackten Körper neben sich. Es war Matt, der neben ihr lag. Seit wann lag er da? Seit wann war er nackt? Was war ihr noch entgangen?

Eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite vertrieb die Verwunderung aus ihrem Sinn. Ein weiterer unbekleideter Körper legte sich neben sie. Abermals spürte sie Hände und Lippen, die immer wilder und hektischer wurden. Ihre Haut brannte, wie auch ihr Verstand. Genau wie sie schienen auch die Männer an ihrer Seite in Flammen zu stehen. Stöhnen, schwerer Atmen, Keuchen, dies alles vermischte sich zu einer harmonischen Begleitmusik ihres Liebesspiels. Etwas Hartes drückte gegen ihr Bein und sie wusste genau, was es war.

Syn zischte laut auf, als sie seine pralle Männlichkeit umfasste und sanft massierte. Der Schal wurde von ihren Augen gezogen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich an ihre wieder hergestellte Sehfähigkeit zu gewöhnen und blickte sich kurz um. Sie lag tatsächlich auf einem Bett – dem gleichen, das schon zuvor Schauplatz leidenschaftlicher Spielereien mit Matt gewesen war.

„Guitar Players finger better?", fragte sie und grinste Syn provokant an. Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Seine Hand verschwand zwischen ihren Beinen, mühelos drang er ohne zu zögern mit seinen Fingern in sie ein und strich mit seinem Daumen immer wieder über ihren Lustpunkt. Gleichzeitig liebkoste Matt ihre Brüste, massierte ihre Nippel, die sich schon beinahe schmerzhaft aufrichteten. Sollten irgendwo in ihrem Verstand noch Zweifel bestanden haben, zersplitterten diese nun in Abermillionen kleine Teilchen. Sie könne jederzeit aussteigen, hatte Syn gesagt. Doch wenn es etwas gab, das sie auf keinen Fall wollte, dann war es dieses Spiel zu beenden. Ihr lautes Wimmern, ausgelöst durch die geschickten Finger in ihr, war Beweis genug dafür. Ob Gates besser war als andere, wollte sie nicht beschwören, aber die durch das Gitarre spielen aufgeraute Haut seiner Fingerkuppen verlieh dem Ganzen eine vollkommen neue Qualität. Auf alle Fälle hatte er es genauso gut drauf wie Matt, sie an die Schwelle eines Höhepunktes zu bringen, sie aber dann dort verhungern zu lassen. Sie stand kurz davor ihn zu erwürgen oder anzuschreien.

Doch das war nicht nötig, denn nicht nur sie, sondern auch Syn und Matt schienen kurz vorm Explodieren zu stehen. Letzterer ergriff ihre Hüften und drehte sie herum. Abgestützt auf Händen und Knien lag sie auf dem Bett, Matt positionierte sich hinter ihr, Syn vor ihr. Ganz automatisch wurde ihr Mund von dessen vor ihr schwebender Erektion angezogen. Mit ihrer Zunge strich sie kurz über die Eichel, dann blickte sie zu ihm auf. Sein Blick war verschleiert, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, umschloss sie seine Spitze mit den Lippen und saugte seine Männlichkeit ihn ihren Mund. Gleichzeitig drang Matt von hinten in sie ein und füllte sie vollständig aus. Sie stöhnte, was sich vibrierend auf die Härte in ihrem Mund übertrug und Syn zum Keuchen brachte. Seine Hände hielten ihren Kopf und spielten mit ihren Haaren. Mehr unbewusst als absichtlich dirigierte er sie, half ihr, den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bewegten sich in perfektem Einklang. Matt ließ sich nach vorn sinken und küsste ihren Rücken. Seine Hände schlichen sich auf ihre Vorderseite, die eine zur ihren Brüsten, die andere zur ihrer immer lauter nach Erlösung schreienden Weiblichkeit. Viel zu schnell und doch nicht schnell genug baute sich ihr Höhepunkt in ihr auf. Auch Syn und Matt schienen den ihren entgegen zu steuern. Bewegungen wurden schneller, Stöhnen lauter. Immer tiefer nahm sie Gates in ihren Mund auf, jeglicher Würgereflex war vergessen, so versunken war sie in dieses erotische Spiel. Matt hinter ihr richtete sich wieder auf und hob ihr Becken ein Stück an, um noch tiefer in sie eindringen zu können, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war. Durch die neue Position stieß er genau gegen den Punkt, der sie in neue Sphären schweben ließ. Gedämpft durch die zuckende Erektion in ihrem Mund schrie sie ihren Höhepunkt heraus. Im gleichen Moment stöhnte auch Matt seine Lust heraus. Dadurch noch weiter angeheizt folgte Syn ihnen sogleich. Mit einem langgezogenen „Heilige Scheiße" überrollte ihn sein Orgasmus, ergoss sich dabei in langen warmen Strahlen direkt in Angels Hals. Sie war nie eine Freundin des _Schluckens_ gewesen, in diesem Fall erübrigte sich dies allerdings.

Tief befriedigt verharrten alle drei für einen Moment, lösten sich dann voneinander und ließen sich träge auf das Bett sinken. Es folgten Küsse, Liebkosungen und leise gehauchte Worte. Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

Als Angel erwachte, war es stockfinster. Sie fragte sich, ob sie den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte oder ihre Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht nicht lange genug gedauert hatten und es immer noch, ja, Nacht war. Es verwirrte sie, dass sie vollkommen allein war. Sollten nicht zwei stattliche Männer neben ihr liegen? Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden festzuhalten. Doch sie schwanden schneller dahin, als ihr lieb war.

Sie drehte sich herum und landete mit ihrem Arm auf etwas hartem. Ein wütender Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihr. Was war das? Blind tastete sie nach einer Lampe und schaltete sie ein. Kurz von der Helligkeit geblendet rieb sie sich die Augen. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag neben ihr. Irritiert warf sie einen Blick hinein.

_Niemand sollte je das Grauenhafte erblicken, kein Auge sollte je seine Schande sehen._

_Als er in das Bücherzimmer trat, bemerkte er, dass es eben fünf Uhr vorbei und der Tee bereits gebracht worden war. Auf einem Tischchen von dunklem, wohlriechenden Holz, das reich mit Perlmutter ausgelegt war – die Frau seines Vormunds hatte es ihm geschenkt, die es sich zum Beruf gemacht hatte, leidend zu sein, und den vorigen Winter in Kairo verbracht hatte –, lag ein Briefchen von Lord Henry und daneben ein Buch mit gelbem, etwas eingerissenem Umschlag und ziemlich verschmutzten Kanten. Ein Exemplar der dritten Ausgabe der St. James Gazette war auf das Teebrett gelegt worden. Es war klar, Viktor war zurückgekehrt._

Es war das Buch, das sie am Tag zuvor gelesen hatte. Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray. Wie zum Teufel kam es hier her? Plötzlich, nachdem auch der letzte Hauch Müdigkeit aus ihrem Geist gewichen war, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie war zu Hause, in ihrem Bett. Allein. Mit ihrem Buch. Sie war über ihrem Buch eingeschlafen und nun mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht.

Ein gottverdammter Traum. Die vergangenen Stunden voller Lust und Leidenschaft waren nur ein verfickter, gottverdammter Traum gewesen. Verfickt – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

**Sorry, Angel :D**

**Prereader-Kommentar: „Die Arme ist jetzt fürs Leben geschädigt." Das mag wohl sein ^^ Wer wäre das nach SO einem Traum nicht. Aber wenigstens habe ich sie nicht kurz vorm Orgasmus wach werden lassen *tüdelü***

Das war's dann also. Mein Ausflug ins Smut-Fach. Hat Spaß gemacht.

**Wer noch ein bisschen A7X lesen will, etwas, das in eine realistischere Richtung geht, dem kann ich Koschkas FF „I Ain't Waiting For The World To Change" ans Herz legen. Sie schreibt die Story auf englisch und macht das (abgesehen von ein paar Fehlerchen) einfach toll. Ich maaaaaaaaaaags total gern.**

_"I Ain't Waiting For The World To Change" is my first english story. It's about twenty-three year old Kim, who loves to play drums and became a part of the band Avenged Sevenfold. The story is about friendship mixed with a little bit drama. It's about Matt, Zacky and Syn, including their mates and of course Johnny and the drummer-girl Kim._

http:/fanfiction[dot]net/s/7144047/1/I_Aint_Waiting_For_The_World_To_Change

**Danke fürs Lesen. Kommentare, Geschenke, Lobhuldigungen, Mecker, fette Schecks usw. sind weiterhin gern gesehen.**

**#TeamSchweinchen FTW**


End file.
